


Private Time

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: AU - Fandom, Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Analingus, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Consent, Domination, Drooling, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gags, Hoods, Impact Play, Internet, Knife Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Sex Club, Sex Toys, SubTony, Teasing, Whips, clothespins, cum, domLoki, emotional needs, enema, master - Freeform, secret liasion, sex cam, slave - Freeform, submission sadism, switch - Freeform, voyurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks being Tony Stark is all fun and games. But when the expectations are stacked so high, the fear of failure can be overwhelming. Sometimes Tony just needs to go where the only thing anyone expects from him is submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Private Time was just meant to be another one-shot in The Smut Files, but it's honestly one of the works I'm pretty proud of. 
> 
> Every time I write smut, I try to push myself to go further: emotionally, sexually and psychologically. I like to try to include kinks and fetishes you just don't see that often in the fandom. I'm open to suggestions. So if there is something you'd like to see for the last chapter, feel free to comment!

**_Friday Evening_ **

“It’s over.”

The man in the middle of the room shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. But he listened.

“You’re fun time with the Avengers…” The smooth click of boot heels across the hard oak floor came closer. The voice however did not. It echoed around the room. “You’re time as Iron Man. Even the identity of Tony Stark does not belong to you any more.”

A hand. So much stronger than his could ever be, closed in on his shoulder. It was patient, almost kind. But there was no missing that control emanating from him. It was an unearthly force, quite literally in his case. It flowed from his voice, his skin, his presence. Never pulling, but cajoling. Like an intrusive thought. Telling you that looking into the abyss was not enough. To really know the darkness, you had to be willing to jump.

And Tony’s knees were starting to itch.

The force walked along side him with languid strides, turning his back in the mortal. He walked across the room to a chair, all leather and fine, and lounged upon it like a cat in a sunbeam. “All you have left, is being mine.”

And as much as he hated to admit it, there was a release. Not to mention a very strong desire to break down and cry.

 _Not yet_. He reminded himself. Loki liked him strong, resilient. It was just starting after all. No need to let things happen too soon and ruin the game.

Music echoed into the room. Loki had taken a liking to different sorts of Midgardian bands, this one had a low, solid bse line accompanied with sensual rhythms. There was a deep growl from the god in the chair. “Undress.”

He said it like a suggestion, as if offering Tony the comfort of being without clothing. But the truth was, he wanted Tony to expose himself. To offer his body like a sweet supplicant worshipper. Tony wasn’t good at worshipping anyone but himself. But Loki seemed all too willing to teach.

He couldn’t do this the way he had with so many women. Casually flicking the buttons with a cocky grin on his face. A little AC/DC on the radio. Dancing his way to the bed, half-drunk while some starlet or party girl bounced her tits at him.

None of that.

Loki had demanded him sober. Loki picked the music. Loki even picked what he wore, a full three piece Armani suit. All this to arrive at a back ally door for a building he wouldn’t lease out for fertilizer storage.

But of course, Loki being Loki, the door never led where you expected it too.

Tony wasn’t even sure he was on earth any more.

He obeyed, slowly, carefully. Gold and emerald studded cufflinks fell to the ground. _A present, for my last birthday._ Tony remembered fondly, smiling just a bit as he undid the jacket buttons and shrugged it off, folded it neatly, and set it on the small table provided for him. One by one, each article of clothing followed. Stripping away the playboy, the mogul of industry, the cock sure man who had gallivanted his way through life.

Leaving behind exactly who Loki wanted him to be. Needed him to be.

_Needs me._

Nobody needed him. He needed people. Tony had always known that. He was a performer. And a performer was nothing without people to preform for. He thrived on the energy of the crowd, on people chanting and screaming his name. The Stark Expo had been a pinnacle for him. Riding the high unlike any other while people accolade him like a god.

But the high never lasted. And every time he came crashing down he knew the next time would need to be better. The people demanded it of him. Better, faster, sleeker, more more more more more **more more more** …

“Anthony.”

Tony shook back to the world. He realized his mistake and licked his lips, turning his face to the floor.

Loki was there, rubbing a perfect hand along his jawline, touching cool lips to his warm head. A thumb caressed along his cheekbone, brushing the tears away. He murmured something in Asgardian. Soft words of comfort. There was a rule here that they had established a long time ago.

If Tony needed to cry, Loki wouldn’t stop him. No judgment. No mockery. Just let him cry for a while.

Loki didn’t stop Tony from wrapping arms around his neck, clutching onto him. “My Anthony.” He intoned, stroking the man’s hair and whispering to his. “Öh my beautiful Anthony.”

 _Yes_. That was all he had to be here. Iron Man didn’t impress Loki one bit. He had grown up with warriors that surpassed any in nine realms. Stark Enterprises was nice, but the wealth of Asgard could bury it effortlessly. And while he appreciated the skill and experience and willingness to please of the playboy, Tony had been shown things in the last few months that even he had never experienced.

Here, he was Anthony. Anthony said against lips that made his name sound like a treasure.

He’d hated it when Howard had called him that, growing up. It always meant he was in trouble.

With Loki, it meant he was safe.

He lifted his eyes to meet Loki’s gaze. “Ï’m okay.”

Loki nodded and gave him one more kiss, returning to the chair as though nothing had occurred to interrupt their scenario. He gave Tony just a minuet more to steady himself. “Down.”

Tony sank gently to his knees.

“Come here.”

The floor was hard and smooth and cold. It felt good on his palms. A little hard on his knees. But he could feel Loki watching as he crawled, one foot at a time, closer and closer to him.

The gods control slipped. Tony could heard the creak of leather just barely covering the soft groan of desire. That gave him strength. He nudged his head against the dark boot and kissed the toe, letting his chest rise and fall with heavy implication. Loki bit his bottom lip, looking down with barely controlled hunger.

Loki was all about power, control, domination.

But in this glorious moment of submission, Tony owned him.

He kissed his way up from the toe, letting Loki watch his lips take in the leather as though it were his flesh. He saw a fist clench as his nose touched the inside of Loki’s thigh, the god letting out a breathy chuckle. “Anthony. My Anthony.”

 _Yours_. He nodded, not removing his cheek from the thigh as he nuzzled.

“You belong to me, not them. Not the rabble, not the crowd. Not even you’re Avengers.” Loki promised him faithfully. “Ïf I could, I would keep you here. I would show you who loves you best, most and always.”

Tony smiled and pleaded with his hazel eyes. It was a fantasy they both knew to be impossible. Tony Stark would be missed. Iron Man even more so. And if he didn’t make an appearance, sooner or later the Avengers would come knocking.

He wasn’t sure he could handle them finding out about this.

But it was still a fantasy he wanted to indulge. How long now had he been trying to orcastrate a week or two off? Not just the odd long weekend but a real vacation. He was going to surprise Loki with it, maybe on their anniversary or something. Just show up while he wasn’t at home (or wherever this was), strip down and wait for him by the chair. Let the god of tricksters come in surprised, just once, by his presence.

Hands slipped around his neck, the soft touch of fur slipping around his throat and constricting just long enough for the clasp to be done. Loki liked collars. And he had made this one special for his Anthony. In these weekends, they were typically the only thing he was permitted to wear. So Loki had wanted to make sure it would be comfortable against his skin. The fur was ermine and soft as down, keeping the leather from chafing. The clasp was gold and yes, as much as it did rankle him a little, there was a dog tag on it. Emerald and gold, just another of the special little gifts Loki loved to adorn him with. Another way of marking his territory.

 _Better than being pissed on._ Tony smirked as Loki arched a curious eyebrow at him.

“In a better mood now?” he asked and Tony nodded. “Excellent. I have special plans for us this weekend.” He seemed almost giddy behind the affluent speech. And it was very charming to see Loki in what could be described as a playful mood. He lifted Tony’s chin to look at him. “Did you prepare yourself?”

Tony’s face fell. _Crap_. There hadn’t been time. Between trying to squirm out of the meeting early and dodging a call from Rodney to go out this weekend… He winced. This was going to suck.

For him at least. Loki seemed positively smug about it. “Naughty.” he chastised as he hooked a matching leash up to the collar. “You know what that means.” he stood up, walking with a smoothly measured stride so that Tony could crawl at his heel without being tugged.

“Loki…” he whispered with a plea in his voice and the god gave him a warning glance. Much like Loki, if you let him talk long enough, Tony could convince you of something you didn’t want to be convinced of. His power lay in his words and how he used them. Smiling, charming, flirting. Saying just the right thing to make you warm up to him so that you just couldn’t help but give over. So it made sense that Loki removed permission for him to speak when they were together like this. It was just another way of dismantling Tony Stark and letting him be Anthony.

Of course that particular rule didn’t count for crap when he was screaming his god’s name. But they weren’t there yet.

This was not the first time Loki had found it necessary to ensure Tony’s cleanliness before the weekend. Tony generally preferred to do it himself, just for privacy’s sake. And there were parts of this that _neither_ of them were into. But that did not change the fact that the moment he walked into that ramshackle door, he was in Loki’s world. Control was no longer his to assume.

And if he had been a bad boy and forgotten to take care of something, that meant Loki, as his dutiful god, was now responsible.

The bathing room was near artwork. All tile and glass and marble. So beautiful you could almost live in it. The shower was big enough for five, let alone the two of them. Loki opened the door and gestured for Tony to take up his position.

The mortal groaned and gave one last pleading look to be rebuffed before crawling in and leaning his chest up on the marble bench along the wall. Loki chuckled a little and stroked his hair before turning on the showerhead, letting it fall onto Tony’s back and hips to start soothing him.

At least Tony got to watch Loki undress.

Asgardian wear had to be the most needlessly complicated thing he had ever seen. All style and leather and metal. But Loki shed it effortlessly, bringing himself down to nothing but the leather trousers in a matter of minutes.

Tony looked over the beauty of his lovers body. The long, firmly toned lines of his torso. The arch of his cheeks against the seat of his pants. He wanted to run his tongue down every last inch of it.

Loki took from a small case a black rubber bag capable of holding about a quart of liquid, a long rubber tube, and a plug.

Tony took a deep breath and it shuddered back out of him. They had only done this a handful of times, but he knew Loki would be gentle. It wasn’t painful, just terribly uncomfortable.

More than anything else, it was just humiliating.

He couldn’t help a gasp and whine as a finger slid warm lubricant between his cheeks. Loki was soft with him, gently opening the firm buttocks as he probed in just enough to make sure he could use the plug without ill effects. All the while cooing gently to Tony, encouraging him to be at ease. “Here we go.” he announced as he clicked the parts together, noticing his dear mortal stiffen. “Hush now my sweet Anthony.” he rubbed along Tony’s hips, soothing him. “It will aches somewhat, but nothing you can’t stand.”

The plug popped in and Tony jerked forward, clenching his fists down tightly. Loki shushed him again, moving it in and out until he opened just enough for it to go in further. Loki took the small hand pump and squeezed it three times. There was an inflatable bulb attached to the hose. It swelled, perhaps no more than the size of a golf ball. But that was all it took. Tony wouldn’t be able to release until Loki allowed it.

“Slowly now.” Loki clicked the little control nozzle, releasing the flow of water.

A sudden jet of warmth hit his insides and Tony grunted, chewing on the inside of his lip. Loki clicked down a few times till the stream was a steady but gentle trickle within him. He took a seat next to Tony, stroking his head and turning the shower head back to his hips. It would prove helpful.

The first minute or so passed easily, Tony breathing in and out steadily as he tried to relax. Loki petting him, telling him how well he was doing. He shifted on his knees, pressing his head down on the marble and trying not to clench.

Loki turned up the pressure just a little bit.

Tony took a shuddering breath in and felt a solid stream of water begin to work its way deeper. He tried to let his muscles go limp. If he clenched, he would cramp. If he tried to stiffen up, it would hurt. The best he could do was just stay relaxed and…

A warm, throbbing sensation began to pool in his stomach and he groaned, arching away from the discomfort. Of course it didn’t help. The water was flowing into his body, not against it. Loki rubbed a firm hand down his back, showing him how to position himself to ease the tension. It wasn’t what people expected. As long as it was done right, an enema was just awkward, maybe a little disorienting, but there was no pain.

What he truly disliked was the knowledge that his cock was slowly coming to life under him, arching it’s way up, defiant of Tony’s mental disagreements.

He didn’t want Loki thinking he got off on this!

Of course he knew it wasn’t the act itself. In this case it was the dominance, the humility, the care. It was like drinking a cocktail of sexual stimulation. You had to accept there was going to be some sour, bitter flavors along with the sweet and succulent.

A hand traveled down his chest and felt gently along his stomach. Tony whimpered as the long fingers patted his expanding tummy, making the water jostle in him. “Just about two cups.” Loki informed him. His chiseled muscle was just beginning to sag, swelling as the water pumped in. Tony let out a hard noise and regretted it when he clenched in reaction. “Shush. Shush my Anthony.” Loki encouraged.

A few moments later he couldn’t help it, a strangled cry broke through his defenses as he could no longer hold himself in. His stomach swelled and he started to have the sensation of being too full.

Loki reached up and turned the stream off, rubbing Tony’s neck to help him relax. “You’re half way there love.” he promised. “You’re taking it so well.” His hand traveled past the bulge and fondled the cock, helping to bring it to erection as his mortal whined. “You enjoy this, my Anthony?”

He whimpered, feeling pathetic before his lover. _Please. Please don’t…_ It was starting to ache in his stomach, but at the same time the stream had been hitting his insides at just the right angle, teasing him.

Loki stroked lazily, watching the skin gather and stretch as he palmed Tony’s cock. “You may speak. Do you like this?” he demanded, his tone revealing nothing.

Tony couldn’t look at him. “Feels strange. Not…exactly good. It’s complicated.”

“Would you cum if I stroked you this way while your belly filled?”

Tony gave him a pleading expression, but Loki’s green eyes held no judgment. “I’d cum no matter what you did. As long as it was you.”

Loki couldn’t have looked more pleased if Tony had offered him the world. “You shouldn’t tempt me, sweet Anthony.” He warned with a smile. “There is so much I can do…things you haven’t even dreamed.” Loki sounded as though he was visualizing them right now. Tony squirmed under his attention. They had only been doing this for the last six months or so. He was already trusting the god with a lot. But Loki hadn’t failed him once.

How much further could they go, if he gave Loki more time?

The tube clicked and Tony gasped to feel his body having more flow into it. He started to shake, burying his face in his hands. Loki’s fingers parted his buttocks and began to tease the rim of his hole, rubbing in little circles as though to sooth it. “Would you like to cum, Anthony?”

Tony gasped as his balls were gripped lovingly, handled like they were prize jewels. How could he not want to cum? How was it possible to ignore Loki’s perfect hands on him, making him long for release on so many levels? Inside he felt dirty for wanting it, for needing it when he was being cleaned out.

Loki kissed his neck. “Anthony, I have played games for hundreds of years. I have done many a debauched and licentious thing. Do not think that I would judge you for taking pleasure in this. Merely trust me to be the facilitator.” He clicked the water on higher, a gurgling sound coming from Tony’s growing stomach.

He couldn’t help himself, he arched and moaned, Loki working him over perfectly. “Please…” he took a risk, knowing he was not supposed to talk. “Please don’t…don’t think I’m sick.”

A warm, throaty laugh at his back. “Never.” The hand began to pump him steadily, a thumb caressing over the head of his cock and tapping the hole. “Now hush, and cum for me like a good boy. You are my good boy, aren’t you Anthony.” It wasn’t a question. He was confirming in Tony’s mind how he felt about this. Letting him know it was okay.

Tony whimpered on the marble, no longer able to keep himself from pumping into the feeling. It was agonizing bliss. He was so full, stomach distended and swollen with warm water. Every time he pushed it sloshed around in his belly, making him moan and writhe uncomfortably. And yet he couldn’t stop. Every pump of Loki’s hand made it worth it.

He came, his cum squirting out the tip eagerly and dripping down the side of the tile bench. Loki gave him a few firm, quick jerks, making sure to get every drop of it out before lifting his hand up for himself to clean. “Good Anthony.” He said and looked up at the bag. “Almost there. Take it all in.”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded an unsteady yes. But he obeyed.

And when the last bit of the bag emptied into him, Loki kissed his cheek. “Now you must hold it.” He instructed as he began to dismantle the set up. Tony licked his lips and nodded, moving very carefully onto all fours so that Loki could take care of him. “Hold.” He instructed firmly as he turned a small switch on the pump and the air released. Tony took a deep breath and held, willing himself not to expel as Loki slid more lubricant into him and gently pulled the enema plug out. A split second later he pressed another plug to the tightness, this one much firmer and larger than the last.

Tony gasped out, already sore from it. Loki stood back to admire his handiwork. He chuckled sweetly. “Since you enjoy it so much, Anthony, perhaps I shall have you hold for a while.”

How was it possible for his entire mind to scream no while his body pleaded for more?

The leash snapped back onto the collar as Tony realized what was going to happen. Loki towel dried him, making sure to be careful around the swollen stomach. He stood up and took the handle for the leash, indicating that Tony should follow him. He did have the good grace to move slowly, allowing the mortal time to compensate for his sagging belly. It really was not so terrible. But it did make him look as though he were a few months pregnant. He had to take slow, ginger steps to keep from overexerting himself. And with every movement his hips twitched, making the plug dig into him and forcing pleasure through his frame.

Loki walked him down the hallway and back. Then again, still maintaining a slow pace. It was almost twice as breaking.

Finally he couldn’t take it any longer. He felt like he was going to burst open. He took Loki’s pant leg in his mouth and tugged, pleading with every fiber of his being.

Loki nodded. “Alright.” He bent down and took the leash and collar off. “Do as you will, call for me when you are ready to continue.”

Tony didn’t dare stand. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to. Loki held the door open for him as Tony crawled to the bathroom to take care of himself.

***

It was a good half an hour and one long shower later before he felt secure and clean enough to call for Loki.

And like the good boy he was, he greeted his lover, still wet and steaming from the shower, at the door of the bedroom. On his knees and neck out, practically pleading for the collar to go back on.

Loki smiled at him, all too pleased to see his Tony so ardent. “Across my lap.” He ordered, adjusting himself on the edge of the bed so that Tony could crawl across him, his strong and supple ass laid out perfectly across Loki’s legs. “Let us see if you’re all ready for me, shall we?”

Tony’s mind went blank as two wet, probing fingers took advantage. Everything was so much more tender now. His body had relaxed just enough to tighten a bit, making the sweet stretch of his hole intensely exciting. Tony made a crescendo like noise, the pitch rising and falling as Loki slowly inspected his body. He knew every inch of that tunnel by now. And he knew just how to manipulate it to his whims.

His cock twitched eagerly, waiting for the slightest cue to become more involved. He couldn’t help rubbing it against the leather trousers, exciting himself as Loki played with him.

A wry chuckle met his enthusiasm. Loki’s fingers drug through him, teasing against the kernel of pleasure just waiting to be exploited. Tony kneeled out when it was found, arching and panting out his need. He wanted to cum, but not just yet. He had popped off once already, and Loki wasn’t about to allow him the same leniency the second time around.

Loki adjusted the position of his wrist, using his two middle fingers and lining them up. “Do not cum.” He instructed and Tony nodded. He took a hand to Tony’s throat, not for the sake of choking him, but to assert his control. With sniper like precision and slid his fingers out and in, ramming them hard against the prostate.

Tony’s scream echoed off the walls. Every pounding, sweeping motion inside of him was delicious. He was so tender and exposed, and Loki knew it. Loving kisses rained down his back, tenderly adoring him as the wicked god utilized his skill to pound the ever living fuck out of his mortal pet. His hard on stood at full attention, dripping like an excited pup at this stimulation. He tried to let his mind process everything. He couldn’t cum yet! If he came there would be punishment.

And when Loki said punishment, that’s exactly what he meant. Loki was an indulgent master. He loved to watch Tony in pleasure because it meant he was the cause of it. That look of vapid adoration was what he lived for. And he would give and give and give till the mortal felt there could not be one more drop of semen in his body.

And all he asked for in return was obedience.

So if Loki said ‘Do not talk.’, Tony didn’t talk. If he said ‘Crawl.’, Tony crawled.

And if he said ‘Do not cum.’ Tony knew damn good and well not to cum.

His cock on the other hand was doing its best to be disobedient.

Loki’s fingers slid out of the hole and he made a noise of content. “Perfect.” He pronounced it and kissed Tony’s cheek. “What next?” he mused aloud. “It’s been nearly a month since I’ve had more than a night with you. I can hardly decide what to do with three.”

Tony made a sound of devotion and kissed the back of Loki’s hand, licking at it pleadingly.

“I confess myself in something of a mood, Anthony.” Loki said, absently stroking his pet. “I…we have been becoming so much more attached lately. And every time you come to me I find myself wishing I could keep you.” He sounded a little bit sad. And Tony, being the devoted pet to his god, nuzzled into his hand, willing the sorrow away.

 _I’m here. Right now. I’m not going anywhere for a while._ He tried to communicate in his silence.

Loki seemed charmed by this and tussled his hair fondly. “Have you eaten yet?” Tony shook his head. “Excellent.” Loki instructed him to put himself on floor. The bed…well…the bed wasn’t there for him. The bed was a privilege, not a right. He had to earn his way into it.

And all that this implied.

Tony slid down to the floor, opening his thighs as he pressed his cheek to the boards. _Face down, ass up_. Exactly the way Loki adored him. Lubricant pressed to him and he moaned out his pleasure, closing his eyes to savor it.

When people think BDSM, they tend to go along a certain vein of imagery. Everything is black, everything is leather or rubber, and it’s all very threatening and dungeon like. Loki on the other hand, seemed to have a very different perception of how to dominate someone like Tony.

No _crux decussata_ for Tony.

But at the moment, what Loki wanted was to give Tony a reminder for the evening. He indicated their chest of drawers. “Third shelf. Pick one.”

Tony shivered. This was a good part of what he loved with Loki. The man knew exactly how much control to take, and when to let Tony be the architect of his own destruction. He crawled over to the drawers and slid the third one open. Inside was a neatly arranged collection of glass and metals plugs, going from smallest to largest. Tony looked them over, knowing that to choose one too small would disappoint. And yet he wanted to show Loki he was ready for this to be drawn out.

 _Three days_. Tony mused and hummed to himself happily.

Loki smiled when Tony presented him with a lovely gold plug, the weight of it heavy and pressing on his tongue as he delivered it in his mouth like a pup. Inside the base was a large emerald. And unlike most of the princess plugs in this world, Tony knew Loki had ensured it was real. “My good boy.” He said and ran his fingers lovingly through Tony’s hair. “Do you need to be Loki’s sweet prince tonight?” Tony answered with a high whine and slipped into the face down position.

 _Anything. Anything you want me to be. Anything you need me to be._ He offered and his breath hitched as the toy began to press in. The plug was such a clever shape. A swollen teardrop with a wide circumference at the middle, tapering off to ensure that his hole would cinch tightly around it’s shaft. It gently opened him, with Loki pushing the toy in to the hilt in one long, fluid motion.

Tony made a noise in the back of his throat. If there was one definitive feature (other than the huge emerald), it was the weight of the plug. It held heavy and firm in his ass and the second he started to move, it sank, pressing against the walls of his tunnel. Tony whimpered, loving every second of it as Loki gave a light chuckle.

“Come pet.” He teased and took hold of the leash, leading Tony through the halls to the kitchen.

Some dominants enjoyed making their pets serve them. Loki was the opposite. He loved spoiling Tony. Bathing him, grooming him, cooking for him. Of course it help that Tony had made on spectacular failed attempt at cooking for Loki which had resulted in a burnt stove and having to call out for Chinese. Loki had been amused by the process in a very cute way, equating the delivery guy to a domestic servant and wondering why Tony was tipping him for doing his job.

So Loki took over cooking when Tony visited. “Something of a pity really. I do love to see you in an apron.” He had said once as Tony made a mental note to learn to cook at least one meal for Loki.

Surprisingly, Loki turned out to be a very good cook.

And he loved to feed Tony from his own plate. So it was no surprise that Tony ended up kneeling docilely next to Loki, opening his mouth with due obedience whenever the god wanted him to taste something. The scent of garlic filled the kitchen as Loki get about the task. They were having chicken of some kind with olive oil and roma tomatoes. It smelled amazing and Loki pressed one of the plump, juicy tomatoes into his mouth, letting him savor it.

It was surprising just how comforting this was. He was kneeling like a pup on the floor, mouth open, accepting tidbits of food that Loki pressed to his tongue. He wore a leather and fur collar, the leash to which was now stuck in Loki’s pocket. His cock had settled a bit, still hanging sorrowfully between his thighs like an ignored dog. And the _pièce de résistance_ , a large, heavy plug inserted deep into his body, making his ass tense and throb for more.

Loki could keep him on edge for hours.

And he would welcome it.

Bite by bite Tony ate gratefully, savoring this intimate connection. A home cooked meal was rare for him, being the sort of guy who ordered pad thai at 3 in the morning by habit. All the while Loki sat there, stroking his head, petting and lavishing him with affection. “My good Anthony. My contented pet.” He cooed out, running his fingernails down the side of Tony’s shoulders. Tony smiled easily, gazing up at Loki with honest, open affection.

The god seemed to drink it in. “Fair warning.” He said suddenly as they were finishing up the meal. “I find myself in quite the mood tonight. You may find me very…demanding.”

And Tony felt a swirling thrill in his stomach.

“Do you remember your safeword my pet?”

Tony nodded, licking his lips.

“Say it for me.”

Tony could feel the mood of the room changing. Loki was an expert at this. He liked to make the tension rise and fall in measured amounts. Giving Tony something brutal and invigorating, only to follow it with smooth and docile affection. It was not reward and punishment. It was more open than that. He was reminding Tony that the mortal was safe in his arms. No matter how ruined and broken Tony might feel at the end of the session, Loki would make it better. Emotionally, physically, mentally. Loki would make it better.

“My king.” He whispered softly and Loki sighed in content. The leash was tugged tightly and Tony stood up.

“Clean the table.” Loki ordered and Tony obeyed, cleaning the dishes and silverware, starting a sink of running water and soap. He took the scrub cloth and started digging his hands in to make sure everything was well cleared. Loki’s hands gripped his hips, his teeth scraping along Tony’s shoulder. When the scientist moaned, Loki gave him a sharp slap across his face. “Keep your eyes on your work, pet.” He reminded roughly, nibbling along the collar bone.

Tony trembled and continued, letting Loki tease his body with languid movements. He reached around, his fingers teasing Tony’s nipples slowly, rubbing them till the little buds began to harden. “There we are.” He muttered to himself and pinched. Tony made a noise and his hands halted, giving Loki a reason to slap him again. He bit his lip and bowed his head, keeping up as he rinsed the dishes. Loki nodded and pinched his nipples harder, his tongue gliding over the dark muscles.

The hands traveled down, rubbing over Tony’s lovely pectorals, his hard abdominal muscles, his well-defined pelvis. Loki moaned in his ear, a deep, guttural sound that vibrated with heavy desire. There was a possession in his fingers, a control that seemed to sink into Tony’s skin. The more he accepted it, the deeper it went. Loki’s hand found his dick and began palming it absently, just sort of teasing it into a half erected frustration.

Tony flushed bright pink as Loki hummed, seeming to enjoy himself quite a bit. His fingers cupped Tony’s ass cheeks and separated them, revealing the large bejeweled plug nestled lovingly up his ass. Without a word he took hold of the base, popping it in and out with firm guidance. Tony dropped the dish he’d been cleaning and shivered, feeling his hole being slowly tormented. Loki licked his ear and grinned. “What’s wrong Anthony? I thought you liked working with metal?” he teased.

In and out with smooth motions. And each time he tried to clench down on it to keep the intensity up, the plug widened him. The tense ring of his ass began to weaken as Loki applied more lube and twisted the device, opening Tony’s hole. “There we are.” He said with a note of satisfaction. Tony knew that meant he must be gapping a little as Loki pushed the plug it and yanked it back out. He felt the laxness growing and turned red from shame and lust.

Loki guided him down to the floor as he finished the dishes and then walked him to the living room. Like everything else in his home, Loki had designed the interior of his living room masterfully. It maintained with his dark image of luxury and affluence, and yet there was something lush about it as well. Otherworldly almost. Loki led his pet to the large chair nearest the bookshelf and tapped the armrest firmly. Tony jumped up a he was told, straddling the arm rest securely as Loki instructed him to fix his arms behind his back.

Loki took a measure of rope out and bound him as he pleased. The god had it in him to be a challenging master. And he did love to present Tony with a dilemma in their play. As far as Loki was concerned, to do otherwise would be to insult his pets intellect.

He bound Tony’s arms so that they were folded on top of one another. He then lifted the mortals’ feet so that he could bind leg to calm, forcing him to balance precariously on the armrest. Each rope was tight and hard, biting into his skin where there would be red mark that needed hidden come Monday. Tony hissed out sharply as Loki grinned at him, the whine of the bindings echoing out “Good pet.” He murmured and gave Tony a long, soft kiss, emphasizing his adoration. “Are you going to be a well behaved little toy for your master tonight?”

Tony nodded emphatically and opened his mouth for what he knew was coming next. Into his mouth Loki placed a large ring gag, forcing it back against the mortals teeth. He adjusted it twice, ensuring that Tony would not be able to spit it out, and then pulled the straps of it tight behind his head. It bit into the man’s cheeks, making the skin pucker. Loki adjusted again, ensuring it would not rub too raw. “There.” He kissed Tony again. “Perfect.”

Tony blushed bright red as a thin trail of drool slipped out over his lips and dripped down to the armrest. He knew what was coming, and it was going to be blissful misery.

With one hand the god selected a book from the shelf, sitting in the chair and reclining easily.

With the other, he wound his fingers at the base of Tony’s cock and began to lazily stroke.

Tony’s breath hitched and he could feel all the blood rush between his thighs. It pooled in a warm center, his erection returning under Loki’s attention. The god slowed as he felt the stiffened dick and smirked to himself, eyes not glancing at the mortal. Instead he opened the book and began to read, still absently exciting Tony.

No noise but the crackling of the fire place, the sound of skin against skin, and the occasional page being turned.

Tony groaned out as Loki’s hand drug all the way down to the base and all the way back up, fondling the tip. Saliva was gathering in his mouth the longer he kept it open, and he tilted his head back to keep from letting it slip out.

Loki didn’t miss a beat. He grasped Tony’s jaw and pulled it down, forcing the dollop to plop rudely onto the man’s cock. His hands, so much stronger than they seemed, held the mortal toy in place till he could see little white bubble of spit sliding down over the underside of his cock. Still silent. Loki released his head, letting Tony resume his upright, precarious balance. Slow, methodical stroking continued, aided now by Tony’s contribution. The mortal groaned out excitedly, wishing he had the ability to thrust up into it. But Loki was in no rush.

And that was part of the joy. Tony was no slouch for sexual encounters. But they typically were not long ones. An hour, maybe two. Pop it off and be done quickly as possible. _Ahh for the life of a playboy_. But Loki could easily keep him going all night. Longer if he didn’t always remember that frail mortals required sleep. Each moment of it would wind Tony to the pinnacle of lust or pain, and most of the time both in one setting.

“Good pet.” Loki whispered to him as he watched the first bubble of precum slide out. “Remember, do you cum without permission?” Tony grunted and shook his head no. “That’s a good pet.” He said and squeezed tightly, massaging the balls till they swelled in his hand. Tony arched into it and Loki chuckled, now giving firm, quick pumps as he continued to read.

Tony shifted his position and strained with his muscles to try and maintain balance. He just knew if he could pump himself into the palm he would be able to feel so good. But if he did, he risked slipping off the chair. And that would make Loki furious with him. One for trying to make himself cum without permission, and two for ruining all his master’s hard work setting him up this way. His position on the armrest drove the plug deeper in, every little tension of his muscles making it swerve into his asshole. He ground his hips against it cautiously and was rewarded when it grazed up against his prostate, causing him to shiver wonderfully.

Loki held the head of Tony’s cock firmly, tapping the spurt of precum with his thumb. “Getting eager are we Anthony? Wouldn’t be trying to rob me of my evening fun now would you?” Tony shook his head no. “Well, then perhaps you need a reminder.” Tony gave a horse noise from the back of his throat, spit bubbling up and over his lower lip again as Loki took another device from the drawers. Tony got one look at it and felt his entire body tense.

If it looked submissive for Loki to kneel in front of the mortal, than the viewer would be mistaken. He had next to him a bag, and as he took out the first of the clothes pins, Tony sucked in his stomach and gave the god a pleading look. “Hush.” Loki reminded him sharply as he fondled the ball sac. He stroked under it, getting a feel for the tension he wanted to create before pinch a section of the excess skin and clamping it down with the clothes pin.

It took everything Tony had in him not to scream.

Loki did this again, and again. Each time carefully placing the clamps down where it would create a pull, but not harm the tender area beyond a firm tug. Tony gasped and jerked, straining to keep his position as Loki attached ten of the hard clamps onto his body and then cruelly slapped the shaft of Tony’s dick. “Now that looks well fit.” Loki smiled at his handiwork, rubbing his chin as he debated whether to place more on. Tony made a gagging noise and shook his head when the god began absently stroking the cock once more and Loki slapped him playfully. “It isn’t up to you now is it?”

 _No! No it isn’t!_ Tony thought blissfully as he quivered in the unrelenting demand of his god. Loki would push him to the brink. He knew that. He would prove time and time again just how much strength his mortal toy possessed just by these cruel games. It sounded strange, for in the moment of it all Tony could think about was how weak and pathetic he must look. But after wards, knowing what he had endured, how well it had pleased Loki, all he would feel is how strong he had been. How much he had taken. None the less, Tony let out a high when Loki again pinched the underside of his shaft until he drew skin out and applied a clothespin to it, working his way up to the head.

“Such a pit you do not have foreskin, else I would be able to close up that leaking dick of yours.” Loki chastised when he finished and slapped the top of the cock while Tony sobbed.

It was a perfectly agonizing sensation. The tension it caused him all throughout the vulnerable member was horrible, but blood just kept flowing into it. He could feel his heartbeat in his crotch, pounding away through the strain. And then, as Loki slowly drew out his hands to materialize a crop between them, Tony started to sob so hard his cock bounced. The god started out gingerly, giving light taps along the topside. Every so often he would give a sharp strike and chuckle to see his mortal struggle not to avoid it. Acceptance was the hardest part of the game.

Soon each strike followed hard and sharp across his dick and Tony gave a soft internal scream followed very quickly by a real one. His cock was becoming red and sore as Loki continued the wicked torment till suddenly the god reached forward and grabbed the aching dick hard. Tony gurgled back a scream so that he could hear what Loki was saying.

“To whom does this fine cock belong?” he asked in a smooth and commanding tone.

“Hyew!” Tony gasped out from the gag, trying to form coherent syllables.

“Whom do you service with it?” The god gripped tighter, enjoying how Tony writhed in his grip.

“Hyew! Honhey hyew!” Tony insisted, his deep hazel eyes connecting with Loki’s green ones with adoration. The trickster licked over his lips before lowering his mouth to Tony, kissing the man’s forehead and cheeks with loving admiration.

“Good pet. My perfect, beautiful Anthony.” Loki whispered and trembled to hold Tony so close like this. “I own you Anthony. And you are my most treasured possession. Do not ever forget this.” And he smiled as Tony nodded emphatically. “Now, would you like these removed?” he said and flicked the clothes pins. Tony jerked and nodded, nuzzling his head up against the soft fabric of Loki’s shirt.

Again the god knelt in front of him, ensuring he had Tony’s full intention before opening his mouth and closing it in the pin, slowly applying pressure so that it would release. He cooed as sensation flooded back into the member and Tony screamed out beautifully, tears flooding his eyes. “Hush now. Thank your master for releasing you so quickly.” Loki reminded him and Tony gasped, garbling out a sorrowful thank you. Loki made Tony do this for each one, working his way down to the balls once more. “I think you can take these a bit longer, don’t you?” he teased and tugged at them forcefully, making the mortal whine. “Now do not drool on my head you messy thing.” He chastised sharply. “Or I promise something far worse as punishment.” And with that the god opened his lips and swallowed Tony’s cock down to the hilt.

Pleasure drowned the pain in seconds and Tony arched up high, the tight squeeze of Loki’s throat gripping him down. He jerked and spasmed in the mouth, trying to stave off orgasm or risk being punished. Trying to tilt his head back and awkwardly swallow so he wouldn’t let himself drip on the dark hairs of Loki. Some still dominant part of him longed to bury his fingers in the root of Loki’s hair and plow his throat till he heard the god gag prettily. But he wouldn’t be given that chance. Loki was in control. All Tony had to do was obey.

The sneaky son of a bitch reached under and tugged at the still attached clothes pins, making Tony flail. He chuckled and wound his tongue around the strong dick as he pulled on to the end of its stretch and drug it off, letting it scrape carefully under the skin. Tony gave a defeated warbling as it was done again and he forgot himself, his head lolling forward and a large wad of drool falling from his open mouth.

Loki jerked back when the heavy plop hit him. He made a disappointed face and slapped Tony harshly before going to the kitchen to retrieve a towel and clean it off. Tony shook and tossed his head from side to side, trying to garble out an apology as the god returned. “Very poorly done Anthony.” The god said in a dry tone, obviously disappointed in him. Tony wasn’t sure what felt worse. The glower of disappointment or knowing this was going to be a brutal punishment. He removed the remaining clothes pin briskly, not speaking to Tony as he did so. The mortal could practically hear the wheels turning the that mind, considering how he should punish his pet.

Tony watched, his nerves on high as Loki took an ottoman and sat it in the middle of the floor. Loki made him crawl, despite bound limbs, down from the chair and onto the footstool. It took several long minuets for him to accomplish it, and Loki automatically had to adjust him so that he could present a pleasing figure instead of a rumpled mess. Loki disappeared into the bedroom for a moment and returned with a laptop and an attachable web cam. Tony groaned out, knowing where this was about to go.

“Hush! Naughty pet.” Loki said as he attached the cord and turned it on. Tony could see a live cam site pop up on Firefox and he shivered. But Loki had not turned on the feed yet. He took out a leather mask, slipping off Tony’s gag and sliding the mask into place. “I will always protect you, Anthony. Even when you do displease me.” He promised and Tony felt a little flood of relief. Live cams could be dangerous things, and Tony’s face was well known. There were eyeholes in the mask, but a blindfold quickly remedied that as Loki slipped it onto him and Tony’s world went dark. He could breathe easily through the mouth and nose holes, so he wasn’t troubled when Loki slipped a collar around his neck to hold the hood in place.

“Listen to me, Anthony.” Loki said smoothly, removing the rest of the pins from his pet’s testicles. “When I turn on the feed, your body will be on view for whomever cares to pay the access fee. Those who wish to speak to you may pay an additional fee. You will answer their questions directly, and address each one as sir or madam, respectively. Is that clear?” Tony whimpered by nodded, licking his lips hesitantly. He could hear Loki typing away. “Those who are willing to pay the cost may request that I perform some tormenting deed to your body. You will of course thank them afterwards for assisting me in your punishment.”

Tony felt a rush of excitement through his veins as Loki ran his hands down the mortals chest and kissed him lovingly. “You will show me how sorry you are for your misbehavior. And, in the end, if you preform well enough, I will forgive you and permit you to sleep in the bed tonight.” Loki promised him and gave Tony one more slap before moving to turn on the feed.

There was a few minuets of silence before he heard the ding that let him know someone had joined the chat room. A few seconds later he heard several dings, and then several more. Apparently he was gaining an audience.

Loki waited patiently as the chat feed start to fill up before speaking. “I am pleased to see my pet is receiving such attention.” The sound of footsteps echoed closer to Tony’s position on the Ottoman. Loki slid a hand down along Tony’s chest, tugging softly at the downy hairs before sliding his fingers over the nipples. There was a chime from the computer, saying someone was talking. “ _kisstheboy32_ wants to know if my dear pet is enjoying this.” Loki spoke softly, lifting Tony by the chin as though displaying him for the camera.

Tony gulped, not sure how to answer. He nodded gingerly, followed by an obedient “Yes Sir.”

Another chime. “ _coolwhips_ asks if this is your first time on camera.”

 _Well…baring a sex tape from my late twenties._ But that wasn’t the point now was it. Cam sites weren’t about truth and honesty. They created a live fantasy for the viewer, giving them the perception of what they wanted. The people now chatting about the bound men they viewed didn’t care if he had a sex tape floating around the internet. They wanted him lush, vulnerable and tormented. “Yes, Sir.” He managed, hearing Loki chuckle softly. Of course the god of lies would know his fib when he heard it.

The chimes continued for a while, asking a round of questions. How old was he. _39, Sir._ Do you like being a pet? _Yes, Sir._ Did he have a toy in his ass right now? _Yes, Sir._ Does it ache? _In the best way, Sir._ All the while, Loki petting him for his answers. It was comforting, but also possessive. True it had been Loki who set up the camera to share his little pet with the world. But Tony could sense a certain disquiet in the god. As if he wanted others to revel in his Tony, but still recognize that the mortal was indeed _his_.

Tony shuddered at just how good that felt.

Somewhere, someone decided that the conversation should take a turn. The questions became more probing and sexual. “ _milkme29_ wishes to inquire as to the pets favorite fetishes.” Loki’s tone lightened, as though quite curious himself. He tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and kissed his cheek. “I would very much like to hear your answer to that.”

Tony adjusted his position. “How many would he like to hear, Sir?”

Loki laughed richly. “How many does my pet have?”

He couldn’t help it, he grinned like a fool. “How many do you want?”

Loki grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him hotly, hungrily. “My naughty boy.” He whispered with such a touch of affection that Tony thought he might burst. “My slutty little pet.” He groaned out and bit Tony’s bottom lip, digging his teeth in just enough to sting. He ended it with a quick slap to the cheek and Tony could feel the dominant aura pulling him back. “Answer the guest pet. And remember your manners.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony amended and licked where Loki had bit him. He decided a top five list would be enough for now. If they wanted any more they’d best break out a check book. “I like being whipped of course. Especially when my master puts me over his knee.” He heard a low, husky groan from Loki and couldn’t help the smug thrill it gave him. “I like having my cock tortured, being denied orgasm.” Tony squirmed just thinking about it. “I like being humiliated, being brought down a peg ya know.” He gulped, feeling the plug twitch as he moved. It brushed his prostate and Tony did the same motion again, shuddering.

“My pet is very prideful” Loki’s voice was both chastising and devoted. He could almost picture the god leaning against the table, looking at him through those jade green eyes, utterly entranced by him. “But it is not entirely undeserved. After all, I wouldn’t choose anyone less than spectacular to be mine.”

Tony sobbed suddenly, his chest heaving as he bent over. The message board lit up with chimes but Loki wasn’t paying attention to it. Instead Tony felt warm hands on his shoulders and the press of a cool forehead to his own. “Anthony?” Loki said in a soft, intimate tone. “Are you well?”

The trepidation in his voice was something that didn’t happen often, and Tony chuckled weakly. “S-sorry, Sir.” He said, nuzzling his nose against Loki’s despite the mask. “I just…I felt a little…” he couldn’t find the words to say it.

Loki stroked him, letting Tony rest his head on his shoulder as he cooed softly. “Do we need to stop? Would you like to call me your king?”

Tony breathed raggedly. He felt vulnerable, embarrassed, but there was a wall he wanted to push beyond. It sounded so bizarre, but it was now within this terrible moment of weakness that he needed to feel strong. And for Tony, strength came through not only accepting the challenge, but surmounting it. “Not yet. I want to keep going. Please Sir, don’t make your pet stop.” He flicked his tongue out against Loki’s ear and felt the long fingers clench into his back.

Loki kissed him again, letting his tongue slid over Tony’s before standing back up. Footsteps fell away from him and he heard Loki chuckle. “Yes, he is well.” Loki said, speaking to the camera. “A bit wanton and in need of reassurance. But what master would I be if I did not tend to my pets whims.” There were several dings and Loki chuckled. “ _kingdong12inchesforyoutosuck_ wants to know if the pet is crying.”

 _Jesus fuck, these names!_ Tony started laughing so hard he snorted. “A little, Sir. But I’m okay.” He promised, knowing Loki would need to hear the last part.

“I believe we left off with ‘humiliation’.” Loki continued.

Tony gulped. “I uh…I like being gagged. Like I can’t talk my way out of something. It doesn’t have to be a physical gag but being told I can’t speak feels good too.” It was relieving to have that power taken away from him for a while. People always thought that those who were extroverts never worried about what they was going to say or trying to impress someone with how they spoke. The truth was the opposite. Extroverts obsess over it.

So being told that you don’t have to talk can be something of a blessing.

Tony licked his lips. “I like having to wear plugs all day.” He nudged the one in his ass by settling back against it. “I love it when my Sir slicks me up first thing in the morning, chooses a hard, fat plug, and tells me I can’t take it out until he does. I can feel it all day long, squeezing in me. And when he takes it out I’m already open and ready for whatever he wants.”

“You teasing little slut.” Loki growled happily and Tony smiled with abundant cheek. What good was it being in this position if he couldn’t make the god wriggle just a little for want of him? There was a chime followed by the sound of a cash register and Loki typed something back. “ _kisstheboy_ has just paid a fee. He would like to know what kinks you hate.”

Now that was a dangerous possibility. Tony had some experience with cam sites, though not personally being shown on them till now. But if someone paid a fee, they usually didn’t do it just to find out something like that.

Whoever _kisstheboy_ was, they probably intended to use this.

But Loki hadn’t told him not to answer. Tony took a deep breath. “Needle play.” He admitted, but didn’t elaborate. It should sound strange, considering the implants he had to put under his skin for the Iron Man suit. But it was less about the needle itself and more about trusting someone else to put needles into him. The chime and cash register sound echoed out, and Tony knew what had just been asked.

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I find myself quite…reluctant to do something my pet does not enjoy, regardless of the fee.” He answered shortly. This comment was met with at least a dozen more cash sounds and Tony could hear the note of displeasure in Loki’s throat. “I will not turn sweet torment into unwilling torture.” He barked sharply and Tony whimpered.

“Sir?” he spoke, pleading for Loki’s attention. “I…I don’t want needles but…there is something I’d like you to do.” Loki’s hand touched his cheek through the mask. “If it would please you Sir.”

Loki bent close. “Tell me you want this to end and it will.”

Tony felt a strength push into his chest. Having the option to end it just made him want to press further. “Not yet. Please Sir not yet.” He was drinking in the attention, not just from his god but from the internet as well. So he was a whore for it, so sue him. He could afford it. But he needed to ride that high just a little while longer.

Loki kissed him, ignoring the chimes from the screen. “Tell me what you wish pet.”

The mortal took a deep breath. “Your knives.” He could tell Loki was looking at him with curiosity. So it was a strange request, given what he had just admitted to hating. But he’d had a little quirk in him ever since the god had shown him the specially crafted blades suited to his fighting style. A fantasy that both terrified and excited him to no end with its sense of danger and trust.

Loki’s hands ran through his hair. “You wish me to play with them on you?” Try as he might, there was no hiding the excitement in his voice or the way the gods fingers trembled on his skin. “Anthony, you would find this permissible?”

 _I’ll take Unknown Kinks for $500 Alex._ Tony leaned forward, kissing Loki’s neck. “Very permissible.” He heard the complaining chimes of the computer screen and the click as Loki shut it off. He smiled as the blindfold and hood were removed and he could see that the god had a soft grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re going to have some very angry chatters if you ever get back on the internet.”

Loki chuckled, lifting Tony effortlessly into his arms, letting the man remain bound. “As if I care one tit about the internet’s opinion of me.” He kissed down the mortal’s neck, moaning as he felt Tony twitch in his grip. “What is all of humanity compared to your desire for me my pet. Why should it matter when you would plead for me to give you even that which you fear?”

Tony looked up at his partner, feeling a chill run through his veins that had nothing to do with the consistent low temperature of Loki’s skin. If he didn’t say it now. “I’m not afraid of you.” He said, letting the god’s face register shock for a moment before he continued. “I trust you to do this stuff with me, cause I know you won’t hurt me.”

If anything could stun the god, it was that. He coughed a little awkwardly, still carrying Tony through the house as if he weighed nothing. “Anthony.” He said suddenly as they approached the door to the bedroom.

“Yeah Snowflake?”

“I hope you realize I’m going to wreck you.”

Tony squirmed with determination into his god’s chest. “Please do.”

Loki kissed his cheek. “Spoilt pet.” He lay Tony on the bed, pulling out his favored collar. “I’m allowing you far too much free reign.” He slapped Tony’s ass smartly, enjoying the way the mortal switched his position to thrust his ass up and make it a far better target. “Lay back, Anthony. Your god wishes to play.” Tony was laid against the comfortable mattress, the pillows throw off the bed carelessly to give Loki room to work. His words were forbidden again, not by any binding in his mouth but rather the whisper of Loki telling him to be silent. The pale immortal took leather straps from the drawers, binding Tony’s wrists and ankles to the four posts bed and pulling them tight, ensuring that Tony could only wriggle in his trap. Loki stood back, admiring his handy-work before nodding with satisfaction.

Loki was letting him watch every movement as he went to the inlaid wooden box that held his blades. They were special made, finely honed. No more perfect daggers could be found anywhere in the nine realms, Loki had ensured that much himself. He clicked open the box and caressed them fondly, looking over the handles with an air of placid joy. They had been gifts from his mother.

And he was about to use them in an altogether different way than intended.

Tony twitched, a tremor of fear going through out his body as the soft lighting glinted off the sharp blade. He wished he had thought to tell Loki that he didn’t want to lose blood in this. Too late now. He smacked his lips and watched the god handled the blades with the skill of a thousand years of use. Tony shook, clenching his hands against the leather and panting as the flat of the right dagger touched his chest. Coldness grazed over his nipple and he gasped. Dark laughed covered his senses and Loki turned the blade on its edge, dragging it across the hair with the grain.

“Do not twitch or struggle.” He instructed, letting the edge dig in just enough for the skin to tuck against it. “Must be careful mustn’t we, pet.” Every muscle on Tony’s body tensed and Loki removed the blade, slapping his thigh harshly. “Do not tense either. It strains the skin.” He held Tony’s face to him, longing and lust in jade green pools. “Trust me not to break the flesh my pet.”

And just like that, Tony melted. The cold metal pushed against his skin, gliding with perfect movements over his pectorals and down his abdominal muscled. Loki’s movements were so perfectly deft. It was scratching, perhaps taking a few hairs with it, but not ever once breaking the skin. Tony trembled in silence, trying to breath. This had been a long standing fantasy of his, and to have it now happening was almost unbearable. His cock had managed to lay down for a few moments, but as Loki poked the tip carefully into his areola, bringing a pinprick of pain along with the tender pleasure, it swelled warm between his thighs.

“You like this.” Loki said, dragging the blades down over his abdomen and enjoying how the scratching tickle made Tony toss his head to the side and whimper. The god licked his bottom lip, drinking in the mortals every movement. He swirled the blades as though wielded by the same palm, pulling them with just enough sharpness to hear Tony’s whimpers pitch. Loki turned them again, scratching them roughly over the sensitive inner thighs. Tony winced and shivered. He had not expected it to feel so incredible.

Loki breathed out, feeling a shudder I his chest he had not entirely expected, along with a giddy sort of release. He pushed the flat of the blade under Tony’s throat, watching the dark brown eyes for the slightest trace of fear or pleading. It didn’t come. Tony’s face was calm, aside from the rampant craving writing on his features. He looked not at the blade but at Loki, giving himself over to whatever to god wanted.

And in the moment, Loki loved him.

Tony arched up towards the hands down pressing where the knife had left little white scratches. Loki’s mouth preyed on his neck as though a lion about to mount it’s female. There would be bruises and bite marks to explain come Monday, but none of that mattered right now. He started panting hotly, pushing all of himself into Loki’s embrace. “Please…” he managed before a hand covered his mouth and Loki raised up into his eye sight.

“Hush, pet.” Loki instructed as he began discarding his clothing. “You’ve played the game well enough for one night. You’ve earned your reward.” He gave with gentle assurance, reaching for the lubricant. Loki displayed himself proudly between Tony’s legs, dripping the lube from his palm onto the dick before taking hold of the rigid need and stroking it hard. “You’ve been such a good boy.” He promised, eyes resting on the swollen cock. “You didn’t cum once without permission. You struggled so hard to obey.” His tone of voice meant everything right now. Soft, praising, letting Tony know he’s fulfilled his lovers every desire. “You deserve to belong to a god.” Tony turned his lips to capture Loki’s as the trickster lay against his chest, reaching behind him to line the cock up with his hole. “I own this.” Loki continued, pressing the tip to him an pushing back for the head to pop inside.

Tied to the bed, unable to move but to toss his head from side to side, Loki started to ride Tony’s dick.

And Tony got the privilege of watching all grace fall away from the immortal. Tony himself couldn’t do anything but lay there and let his cock get used for Loki’s pleasure. But the way Loki’s calm, dominant features lost their control was enough to make him cum then and there. Loki pressed his black painted nails to Tony’s chest and began to rock back and forth, drawing the cock in and out of his wet hole. He yelled out as it drug through his tunnel, bumping the prostate and making even those eyes look open and vulnerable.

“Thank you Sir.” Tony breathed out as he was fucked ever so much more than he was fucking Loki. The plug buried in his ass was doing it’s own work with every slapping connection, driven up to tease his body.

“Good pet.” Loki whimpered and shuddered down, sitting up to let the dick push into the hilt. “Fuck, Anthony!” he began to jerk up and down, loving the hard contact of their bodies together. He sat up, bouncing atop the mortal, scratching down over Tony’s exposed abdomen.

Tony couldn’t resist. “You wanted this.” He teased, giving a little pump of his hips as far as he could meet the friction against his cock. Loki gasped and gave a short spasm, his own pale dick jutting up firm.

“Behave yourself, pet.” Loki growled, but did not stop his rapid pumping. “I can still make you sleep on the floor tonight.” He smiled as Tony pouted sympathetically. He tugged at the little circle of the mortal’s collar. “Or perhaps…” A leash materialized and Loki groaned regretfully as he pulled himself off the cock. “Come now, I want you to rut with me like the wild thing you are.”

Tony watched the leather unbuckle and he was allowed on his hands and knees, Loki sliding under him and rubbing his ass along the still wet dick. “I thought you liked me tame?” he questioned with brash audacity.

Loki jerked the leash forward, bringing Tony to mount on top of him as he groped for the taunt cock. “Oh you’re plenty obedient enough for me Anthony.” He swore, feeling the delicious pop inside once more. “I’ll show you this by the end of our weekend together. But right now, I don’t want a docile pup.” He bent forward, still holding the lash as he felt the hair of Tony’s chest against his smooth back. “Right now I want a wild mongrel.”

“Or a wolf.” Tony teased and pulled back hard on the leash with rough strength. Loki gasped and yowled in the same breath as his hips were grabbed and the mortal pushed in till his cock disappeared. This was part of the game. And part of what Loki loved about their dynamic. A perfect submissive was too easy. It was no fun if there was no challenge in him.

Loki had explained it to him once. _I want to own you Anthony. But never so much that I am unafraid you might break free._ Break free and tame him in return.

And from the look in those eyes, Loki was feeling quite well tamed. Tony grabbed the lush hips and rocked his dick in, arching enough to make the god wince and cry out. Those long fingers fumbled with the leash, struggling to regain control. But Tony had no intention of being that easy. He pushed down, pressing Loki under him and into the sheets and hard thrusts. The god wailed out pleasure, now struggling to rub his own cock on the soft pillows.

“Nu uh.” Tony grabbed for Loki’s hands, pinning them behind his back. “You should have cum when you had the chance.” He teased and began ramming his hips in at just the right angle. “You want to do it now, it’s gonna be just from my cock.” Which frankly was not impossible in the least. Loki hollered out in mindless pleasure with every thrust, letting it knock against the limit of his insides. It sounded so much like a sob it was heartbreaking. Tony just pummeled harder till he saw Loki scream without using words.

“Fuck! Tony!” he roared out and jerked his hands from the mortal’s grip, shoving the man back down under him. Of course he could overpower the mortal. The only way Tony was ever allowed to win was when Loki permitted it. And right now he was rethinking allowing his pet any control. Loki mounted himself once more across Tony’s lap, impaling himself on the rigid cock and growling out hard. “You’ll regret that display.” He said in a playfully threatening voice. “You will learn to rut as I command pet.” But there was a little warble through his voice as he rode the mortal that let Tony know the god was only just in control himself.

Tony reached forward, holding Loki’s hips, pushing his hips up in counter rhythms so that they would connect for beautiful friction. “F-forgive me, Sir.” He pleaded, knowing it would be ignored.

“Nay.” Loki countered, slipping into his old syntax. “Not till ridden hard and raw.” He promised and began to slam himself down.

“Me or you!” Tony gasped, feeling the tight squeeze suction him hard.

“Both!” Roared Loki and the god began to holler. “Tony!”

Tony sat up, panting, sweating, and grabbed Loki by the shoulder’s biting his lower lip. Loki screamed out his pleasure and let himself be fucked just as hard as he was fucking. Limbs entangled, grasping at one another in desperate heat. Loki was moaning out his lovers name now in repetition, sometimes pleading, other times demanding. Tony gasped for air, feeling that tightening pressure all through his pelvis before the bursting whiteness of his mind took over. Cum squirted from his cock into Loki’s asshole and the god scratched deep into the mortal’s back.

“Naughty pet.” He said and grabbed Tony by the hair, jerking the mortal’s head back. “Cumming before I give permission.” Tony whimpered, but that orgasm had taken any resistance out of him. He groaned as Loki slid off his cock, pulling back and leading his face down between the pale ass cheeks. “You’ve made a mess of your Sir.” Tony didn’t wait for an order. He licked at the cum trickling out, flicking his tongue over the tender hole as Loki positively squealed at the rich tickling. “Naughty! D-dirty little monster!” he gasped and fell back to the bed, laughing deep in his chest as Tony drank down his own cum.

“Your dirty little monster.” He said, salt and sour on his tongue.

“Mine.” Loki nodded and lifted his hips, letting Tony rim him out. He rode the tongue as eagerly as he had the mortal cock, making Tony clean every white drop from him till his cheeks shone clean. “I hope you are still thirsty pet.” Loki lifted Tony’s head, probing the mouth open with his fingers. Tony nodded and the next thing that hit his mouth was the heavy weight of Loki’s cock pressing his tongue down.

The gods eyelashes fluttered as Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked it down, moving his tongue along the underside. He loved this. He loved holding the strength in his lips and seeing Loki give it over to him. He let the god pump between his lips slowly, using his mouth as a vessel for his need. Deep, throbbing, and in need, Loki filled his cheeks. All Tony had to do was let him. But that wasn’t in his nature. He moved himself into a good position and deepened the stroking, letting the cock pop in and out of his throat. Tony gagged on it and shuddered, knowing he would hurt in the morning. But that was later.

Loki howled with pleasure and grabbed Tony’s head, pushing it all the way down till Tony’s eyes bulged open and he choked hard, trying not to struggle. It was a catch 22 really. The second the cock was down his throat, he had a natural reaction and gagged on it, wanting it gone. But as Loki pulled back and Tony caught a wet breath, his horny nature took over and he opened his mouth, pleading to have it shoved back in. Loki gave him both in due course.

The mortal gasped out hard as Loki began to thrust in and out ceaselessly, taking over the motions until a long trail of thick saliva accompanied his cock on the way out. Tony shook and looked up, dizzy and his eyes watering. “Please.” He managed hoarsely before Loki chuckled and planted his cock in up to the root.

“Hold.” Loki commanded despite the gurgling response from Tony. The throat tightened, baring down on his cock as Tony blinked and a tear ran down his face. Loki panted out, pumping into the open throat a few times before burying himself again and making his pet hold down. Again and again he did this until he could see Tony’s eyes pleading for it. “Open wide.” He said at last, drawing out and stroking his cock off, shooting cum into Tony’s eager face and letting it drip down the rugged cheekbones. He gathered the mortal into his arms, feeling the last bit of energy drain from the frame. “Hush.” Loki told him, not letting the man pull from his arms.

Not that Tony was trying in the least. He was out of breath and out of stamina. He could hear Loki crooning to him softly. Telling him how wonderful he had been, how proud he was of his resilient little pet. He lay comfortably in the gods arms, letting himself be preened and comforted against the cool chest. Long fingers stroked through the short hair and he felt a relieving shiver go through Tony. “That was…oh Lokes.” Tony managed and shook his head.

“Hush now.” Loki instructed sweetly and kissed him. “Tell me what you need. Food? A drink perhaps?”

“You.” Tony said candidly, not having the mental strength to come up with something glib.

“You have me.” Loki assured him and lay Tony next to him on the bed, still stroking his back in gentle motions. “For two more days, you have me.”

Tony didn’t want to think past that. He defiantly didn’t want to think on having to walk out that door and back into the real world. A sudden thought occurred to him and he looked up at Loki. “You’re not really going to make me sleep on the floor, are you?”

The god just started laughing.


	2. Saturday

**_Saturday_ **

When picking partners, there is a lot of consider. Similar likes, favorite foods, TV shows you can argue over.

But something that often gets overlooked is sleep patterns. And Tony was often thankful that neither he nor Loki liked to move before noon. Especially after a long night session. So he was a little surprised when a lazy arm slapped across his back. “Coffee.”

Tony raised his head, the collar jingling lightly. “Huh wha?”

Loki didn’t even open his eyes, he just gave Tony a gentle shove which ended with the mortal on the floor. “Coffee. Now.”

Tony groaned and rubbed his ass, sitting fully up. “Is this something we agree on or an order.”

One jade green eye looked at him from the pillows with coy amusement. “Either way, coffee.”

Tony might not be much of a cook, but the one thing he could be depended upon to make was a damn fine cup of coffee. And Loki didn’t like Keurgi coffee either. He wanted the entire house to smell like vanilla and almonds dark roast. By the time Loki had risen, Tony had a full pot brewed. The first thing the god did was slid his arms around Tony’s chest, nuzzling up against the man’s neck and biting down. Tony gasped softly, letting Loki neck him to his content as he poured them each a cup.

“Is it still in place?” Loki asked after a good drink. Tony smirked and turned, showing off the plug nestled comfortably between his ass cheeks. “Good pet.” He sighed and took down a loaf of bread from the fridge. “What would my pet say to French toast for breakfast?”

“Lunch.”

Loki gave a soft nod. “Lunch then.” He said and began to prepare, taking out the ingredients as Tony started to sit on one of the barstools. “Uh uh.” The god chastised smoothly with an easy grin and Tony chuckled to himself.

“Forgive me.” Tony whispered and sunk down to his knees, Loki’s eyes watching his pet crawl over across the kitchen floor to nuzzled against his hand. Tony felt a contented thrill as Loki caressed over his scalp patiently, stroking him for all the world like a little pet.

“Hush.” Loki ordered took down a dish from the cabinets. He poured the hot coffee into it, mixing in just enough sugar and milk to cool it down before setting it on the floor for Tony to lap at. Of course first thing in the morning, Tony was more concerned about the coffee than any sense of decorum. He pressed his lips down and slurped up, making Loki shake his head and mutter something about addictions.

The kitchen was soon permeated with the smell of cinnamon and maple syrup, Loki taking thick slices of bread and coating them with the egg mixture before slapping them down in a buttered pan. Tony was practically drooling by the time Loki was ready to feed him and sat up to beg just for the sake of hearing Loki chortle to himself at the display.

“Spoiled pet.” The god chastised without irritation. “But then I do like you spoilt.” He said as he fed a dripping bit of toast to his Tony. Loki took his thumb and cleaned the syrup off the rough chin, licking it up and savoring the dark, sweet flavor.

“I like getting spoiled…at least by you.” Tony amended, taking another full bite. Loki hummed and touched the side of his cheek, watching his eyes, listening with his sight to every subtle impulse. These were the moments he treasured the most. Everything else was fun, thrilling even. It was all a game till Loki would sit here, smiling down at his mortal, caring so deeply for him. Loki cut off another bite with the side of the fork and fed it to Tony, thinking to himself.

“Anthony…” Loki purred, letting him have one last bite. He spread his legs, letting Tony view the growing erection just under the hem of the button down shirt. He wound his fingers through Tony’s hair, guiding him down to the length. “Still hungry, pet?” Tony nudged his nose up along the underside, feeling the heft of Loki’s cock fall against his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, sliding his face down under the balls and flicking his tongue out between them. The trickster groaned eagerly and pressed Tony deeper, letting the cock slid down over Tony’s features till the he could feel the stubble of the mortals beard caress the underside. “Open.”

Tony popped the head into his mouth and sucked down eagerly, happy to feel the heft weight and taste of salt in his mouth. He moved at a slow pace, savoring it, letting himself enjoy the early morning blow job. Loki leaned back against the counted and hummed, stroking down over his pets hair, looking down into those deep brown eyes and adoring the sight of it. “Oh Anthony.” He whispered. “My sweet Anthony. What must I do to make you stay?”

Tony chuckled, not taking his mouth off the dick. “Heeem urrhs.” He promised faithfully, sliding his tongue out and taking the cock deeper, his tongue flicking along the ridge underneath.

“For two more days.” Loki gave a small pout. “Two more days to do all I wish to you.” He took a handful of Tony’s hair and lifted him up, his cock making a popping sound as it left the hungry lips. “Naughty pet, to tease your god so.” He slapped Tony hard across the face, leaving the human to whimper. “You like testing me this way, don’t you?” a deep growl, still playful, but a bit frightening. “You like knowing you might come and go as you please, leaving me waiting for the next time the phone will ring.”

Tony started to shake his head no only to have the cock occupy his mouth roughly. _Oh he is in a mood today!_ It should have been frightening. But the effect was terribly exciting. Loki wouldn’t hurt him, Tony was sure of that much. The god would punish and torment and break him just enough that Tony would reveal nothing but devotion to him. And then he would be sated and settle back down into his usual mode of attentive master to a submissive pet. Loki pressed him down and Tony gurgled as his tongue hit the bottom of his mouth. “Hy guuudh.” He garbled out, trying to show Loki he wanted this too.

“Silence.” Came the responding growl and Tony gripped the legs of the chair as the heavy cock slid down his throat slowly, forcing him to suppress his gag reflex. He tried to suck in instinctively, and his throat clenched, causing Loki to twitch in his mouth. “Anthony.” He almost purred, chewing his lower lip. Tony looked up at him with a pleading expression, but didn’t try to lift off it. He began to pump Tony’s mouth up and down, letting the head of his cock pop in and out of the throat. Tony coughed and gaged, squeezing his eyes shut to try and avoid to reflex tears. It was no use struggling against it. Loki was stronger than him a hundred times over. Tony wouldn’t be allowed to come up until the god permitted. He began to piston Tony up and down, the cock spreading his throat and fucking his mouth slowly.

Tony gasped for air when he could, closing his eyes and gagging down just to watch Loki strain as his throat clenched. Loki groaned out, taking both hands and forcing Tony down until his dark pubic hairs tickled with infuriating accuracy under Tony’s nose. He struggled a little, trying to adjust his position, only to feel Loki give a hard tap against the back of his head, pressing him further down. He choked, hard, gagging but still unable to pull back against the stronger Norse god. He threw a desperate look up but the green eyes met him with possessive ferocity.

The noise Tony made was terrible. The clench of his gullet much worse. He gripped the stool legs and started to cry, fat wet tears dripping down his cheeks as he winced and held down cock. “Hoookhe!” he managed and the god seemed to realize Tony’s predicament. His jade eyes blinked and he slowly pulled Tony off the base, marveling at the thick amount of saliva and precum that plopped out of his mouth. Tony bowed his head, red faced from lack of air and a little ashamed at himself for the mess he was making on the kitchen tiles.

Loki reached down and lifted his head, looking at the gasping, pink faced mortal. “Forgive me.” He said in a soft tone and kissed Tony, ignoring the spittle on his chin. He caressed down the man’s face, holding him as though he were more precious than anything.

“If I didn’t like it…” Tony managed after a few seconds. “I have a safe word.”

The trickster chuckled. “I’ll remind you of that.” He promised and stood, taking a kitchen towel and cleaning up the mess. “Come on pet, I’m in the mood for a shower.” Tony started to get up only to hear a sharp cough and sank back down to his hands and knees. “Good boy.” Loki said with a teasing grin as Tony crawled along side of him through the halls.

He was at least allowed to stand in the bathroom. The tile work might be fancy, but it played hell with his knees and Loki knew it. But the god still found ways to make him feel utterly submissive.

“Stand straight pet, hands behind your head.” Loki whispered, taking the pink loofa and pouring a generous amount of pomegranate bath soap onto it. Tony stood as he was ordered, letting the hot water wet his skin as Loki gave a somewhat smart ass grin. “My messy boy does have such trouble keeping clean.”

“Good thing I have such a loving master to wash me.” Tony couldn’t resist as Loki tsked him and popped his ass. He pushed the loofa against the broad chest and began to scrub him up, the suds clinging to his skin. Loki seemed to be enjoying taking the time to play with him today. He wound his fingers around the generous chest hair, humming softly to himself. Tony groaned as the fingers found his nipples in the bush. Probably the strangest thing Loki have demanded of him was that he start conditioning his chest hair. Actually all body hair was now being tended to till it was soft as down.

Tony was convinced the sole purpose behind this was because Loki loved to pet him.

Their bodies were different in nearly every way, and they both seemed to revel in the uniqueness of the other. Tony was a solid five-nine; stocky with broad shoulders and fit muscles. He had natural hair down his chest and leading down in a little trail to his cock. Tony’s face was broad, strong, masculine, giving a quirky grin or a sheepish pout interchangeably and with equal charm.

Loki on the other hand towered over his mortal. He was trim, but well fit, his body lithe and powerful like a serpent coiled to strike. His hands were the most magnificent part (well, second most magnificent). Tony had felt them close around his throat and lift him effortlessly, and those same hands now glided over his stomach and felt his abdominal muscle with fluid grace. Loki was pale, strange, and his green eyes were pure absinthe.

Tony had never had a high like Loki in his life.

Even now, knelt in front of Tony, caressing his cock with one hand, Loki was utterly in control. His thick black curls clung to his hair and Loki gripped Tony’s ass. “Anthony, bend the fuck over.” He growled. Tony felt a heat in his pelvis and nodded obediently. He moved under the shower head, letting the hot water pour down over his back as he pressed his hands to the wall. Loki’s hands touched his shoulder’s, following the trails the water made as though hypnotized by them. “Anthony, my beautiful mortal.” Loki groaned and leaned forward, kissing the back of Tony’s neck.

Fingers began to probe against his asshole, gently encircling the tightness. Tony let out a gasping breath as Loki pushed in, curving his two middle fingers so as to make a hook in his body. “Ah! Lokes…!” a hard hand cracked on his cheek and Tony closed his eyes. No talking. Be obedient. The fingers coiled deeper and Tony let out a low, trembling groan. He mouthed the word ‘fuck’ out softly, feeling the tension of his ass clench down on the invading digits.

Loki chuckled and moved his fingers in and out, slowly stretching the hole. “Good boy. I have such a sweet surprise for you today.” He promised, raking his nails down Tony’s body. Loki flexed his hand and moved in deeper, watching with delight as his pet whined out and went up on the balls of his feet. “Hush. We both know you can take more.” He disciplined. Tony nodded and let his jaw fall open as Loki found the prostate. His whole body sank back till he felt the palm up against his cheeks, Loki chuckling darkly. He began rocking back and forth, slowly fucking himself on Loki’s fingers just to feel the good, solid touch inside.

“Horny little slut.” The god teased, scissoring his fingers open.

“Fuck! Loki!”

That had been the wrong choice. Loki wrenched him back by the scalp, slapping him hard across the face. “What did I say to you pet.”

“S-silence.” Tony stammered out as Loki hauled him up, easily pulling the shorter man off his feet.

“That’s right.” Loki reminded him sharply and shoved him up against the wall, ignoring the rough grunt from Tony. He parted the man’s cheeks, spitting on the dusky circle. “Silence.”

Tony lurched forward as the cock pressed to his hole, popping firmly inside. He made a noise, a harsh, guttural sound that crawled out of his throat and echoed around the room. Loki’s mood was fierce, possessive. And that cock of his demanded accommodation. Not that Tony objected, even if it was such a rough entry. He whined out as Loki took hold of his hips and jerked him back, the pelvis making a solid thump against his ass. “Ah! Ah!”

Loki scratched down his back. “That’s it my good, sweet boy. Take my cock.” He slammed home, Tony made a sound that was little more than a string of vowels. He began fucking the mortal hard, letting the water from the shower do most of the work to keep him moist. Tony grimaced as the ache burned in him beautifully, opening his body, taking control in long, hard strokes.

The god made a deeply sated noise, hissing sharply as he pushed in and fucked the mortal as it pleased him. He could see Tony’s body shaking for more and that pleased him even further. “I have such plans for you Tony. Such devious things.” He promised as he make the mortal’s flesh bounce with the force of his thrusts. “And you’ll be a good boy and tell me how much you love it.” Tony nodded quickly, his focus quickly being centered on his pelvis. Loki began spanking him in time with the thrusts, the wet slaps stinging against his skin.

“L-lokes.” He whispered, not caring if he would be punished. “Lokes please…talk to me. Fuck talk to me I’m close.”

He heard a hungry growl. “You’ll be taken to task for disobedience pet.” Loki promised. “But your request pleases me enough to grant it. Does the sound of my voice make you a hungry cock slut?” Tony moaned out in compliance and Loki laughed at his beautiful suffering. “Do you like feeling me split that fine ass open?”

 _Fuck yes!_ Tony shook his head quickly, rocking back and forth on the impalement eagerly. It flitted through his mind that only a short while ago he had been fucking Loki, making the god whine and pitch under him. But then that was Loki for you. He liked to play with perception. One position, one label was never enough for him. If the god wanted to bottom, he would, but it didn’t mean Tony was in any more control than his god allowed.

“I adore you this way, Anthony Stark. Not the playboy you pretend at being. But the eager little whore for your god that we both know you truly are.” Loki continued, letting the lewd words fall where he knew Tony wanted them. “And such a perfect whore I could make of you. Imagine it, Tony. Spending every day like this, trained, possessed, utterly enraptured by me. I would show you pleasure you’ve never dreamed of. I could make you such a little toy you would never want to leave.”

“What makes you think I ever want to now?” Tony couldn’t resist and his inner thigh was slapped hard.

“Your back talk is becoming irksome, pet.” Loki warned. He pulled his cock from Tony’s ass, enjoying the sharp, pleading whine that followed his departure. “But never fear, your god has a remedy for that.”

Tony clenched the tile and hollered out as a plug began to open him, truly _open_ him. Loki hummed to himself, turning off the water and adding lubricant to his work. Tony tried to clench, but the toy was cleverly made, and after Loki’s dick had fucked him, pushing this out wasn’t really a choice. He could feel the unyielding force of smooth glass pushing into his body as the god twisted it slightly, forcing his ring of muscle to yield. It did not press deep, but the circumference of it was defiantly something to be contended with.

Tony exhaled sharply when the pushing stopped and almost dropped to his knees. Loki purred his enjoyment. “This toy has a special feature to it. Can you guess what that might be, my petulant boy?”

Tony twitched, squirmed, and then his eyes flew open as he realized Loki was touching the inside of his anus _past_ the toy. “Hollow.” He gulped out. The toy was fucking hollow! It was holding him open, exposing his insides for Loki’s private enjoyment! _The list of things that should not turn me on is getting awfully long._ Tony realized as he burned with humiliation.

“My little mortal is so pink on the inside. “ His voice sounded positively delighted by the prospect. “I think I shall keep you like this, open and exposed. The toy in wide enough that I could fuck you at me leisure whenever I choose, not to mention all the other terrible possibilities that stem from this.” Loki crooked his fingers inside and Tony flushed red to feel them easily squirming around his tunnel.

“Twisted bastard.” Tony let out and heard a beleaguered sigh.

“Tony I swear to the nine…” he growled out and Tony felt the strap of a gag close in around his lips. The bright red ball popped smoothly in his mouth and the mortals eyes fluttered enjoyable. Loki did not miss the expression. “Tsk. If this was what you wanted, you should have said so.” He gripped the ring and tightened it harshly, letting the leather straps dig into Tony’s cheeks. “Ah, but it’s so much sweeter when I force it on you, isn’t it pet?” Tony nodded quickly, feeling the ball push to the back of his jaw and settle there firmly. “On all fours, wanton slut.”

He crawled like that as Loki lead him through the house. A thrill went through his body as he realized where they were headed. If one looked at the situation objectively, any room of Loki’s little place could be deemed a playroom. They certainly played in all of them. But there was one room in particular that deserved the official title. It certainly had enough equipment in it that Loki hadn’t even shown it to him until he had realized that Tony wasn’t quite as limited in his concept of kinky sex as the god would have thought.

The Playroom meant things were being taken to the next level, and Tony was utterly up for it.

The door slid open and Tony felt the warm pool of his stomach grow. All the toys in here were enough to delight any pervert, but just knowing there were some they hadn’t even tried was enough of a stimulant. “What to do with my little pet?” Loki mused with a darkly mischievous look on his face. He glanced around the room, seemingly thinking to himself. He looked down at Tony as the idea came to him. “You know, you haven’t had a good flogging in a while. I do so hate to see your pretty back without a few stripes.”

Tony whined but felt the tension thrill through him. He nudged his head up against Loki’s calf, pleading with him. The god gave him a calming pat on the head, than lead him over to the middle of the room.

Again, Tony was reminded of how little Loki needed in the realm of typical bondage equipment. There was a section of the wall, padded around the edges with leather straps to hold him upright and firm. Loki slid his wrists into the bondage and pulled it tight, locking down the little padlocks so that Tony knew he was trapped, though he left Tony’s legs free. Loki traced his fingers down his pet’s pectoral and abdominal muscles. “You pride yourself on keeping such a trim figure.” Loki smirked, teasing down to the hard cock now arching up. “Is my pet proud of his muscles?”

Tony felt the tension rising in his body. Loki liked to swing between kind affection and wracking torment. The hollow plug had him feeling even more exposed even were he not lashed down and waiting for the flogging to begin. So he knew that after this tenderness, he was going to be left with the burning need the god had for dark pleasures.

Loki smirked like the devil himself. “Sweet Tony, spread your ankles for me.” He instructed smoothly and nodded as Tony obeyed, revealing the backs of his calves, thighs and the crest of his ass. Loki growled deep in his throat and stood up, walking to the wall to take a large black and green suede flogger from the wall. “Now, you are going to hold that pose for me like the good pet you are. Where as I am going to beat you until you remember how to follow my orders with a little less petulance.”

Tony shook, adjusting himself as best he could, gripping down on the shackles to make sure he could hold himself up. He almost wished Loki had strapped his legs down too. But he knew why the god had decided against it. This was a test it perseverance. Could he hold himself up even when it started to hurt? Would he do it for Loki?

Loki slapped the flogger out a few times, threading his fingers through the lashes to ensure they were not creating unwanted knots. He nodded to himself once he felt the quality had been ensured, then gave a light strap across Tony’ thighs.

The mortal hissed and jerked his head to the side, baring the snap. It was a definite whollop, but nothing he couldn’t take. It was a smooth crack, each one building slowly on the mark of the last. Tony wriggled lightly, not trying to avoid the blows but rather preparing himself for the next strike. Loki had precision on his side and the hits became more like snaps, bringing sharper welts. Tony began to make soft little moans, his nerves reacting instinctively. He tensed and gasped, trying to settle into the concept that this wouldn’t end till Loki was pleased.

“Good boy.” Loki snapped and put down the flogger. Tony watched and whimpered with a shake of his head as the trickster came back with a long, rigid cane. “Such a strong, resilient mortal I have to play with. Perhaps I should choose a more dire instrument to give them with.” He tweeked the cane in his hands, bending it here and there enough to make sure it was supple. “And I do not intend to cease until I am satisfied you are sorry for your disobedience.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, but the first blow from the cane brought him to screaming awareness. He thrashed as much as he could, using all his strength not to move his legs. Another slap and he whined out angrily through gritted teeth, feeling the angry soreness against his flesh. Ten, twenty, each one leaving a hard red line against his body. Loki, bastard that he was, carefully laid out each individual blow so that one could count each stripe and see how well beaten the poor Iron Man was becoming.

Loki caught Tony with a perfectly aimed blow right between the ass and thigh and the mortal couldn’t help it. He screeched with pain and shrank back, jerking his legs up. Oh he recovered quickly, snapping his feet down to the floor and at attention despite how he was sobbing. But it didn’t matter. Loki had already given a half-mirthful tsk and gone to grab a belt. Tony shook his head in desperation, giving Loki a pleading look. He begged with his eyes, but the god arched a fine eyebrow.

“Hush now pet. We both know you deserve this. My orders were simple enough. Hands to the wall, remain silent, let me fuck you into oblivion. All together something we both know you are capable of.” Loki folded the leather strap over, examining it. This too was part of the game. The waiting. Every second Loki took to inspect the belt was another second Tony agonized over what it was going to do to him.

Tony, despite his propensity for getting into it, was not a huge fan of pain. He could easily describe himself as a bottom, sometimes a sub, mostly a switch, but never a masochist. There were things he and Loki did together that tread the fine like between pain and pleasure. There were games, like the one with the clothespins, the bordered on pain, but in reality just prolonged the throbbing he loved so much. Sure, it could be a fine line sometimes, and one they had stepped over occasionally. But it didn’t mean it was something Tony went into with anticipation.

But then, that was part of being submissive to someone like Loki. For the most part, Loki thrived on making Tony the absolute center of his universe. The way he spoke might make someone think this game was all about making Tony adore the god. But his actions always spoke louder. He wanted Tony to bask in the attentions of a prince of Asgard. Loki wanted Tony to revel in their time together and breathe it in like fresh air. And more than anything, Loki wanted to be sure that no lover before (or god forbid after) would ever compare to him. And he did this by ensuring that every challenge satisfied Tony’s inner needs and pleasures.

Still, every once in a while, a little bit of the trickster’s sadism came out.

Tony, in proper supplication to his dominant and lover, did his best to accommodate.

And the worst/best thing you can do to a sadist is beg.

The green eyes seemed to light up at that soft sob coming from the gagged Tony. “Poor boy, no one has ever suffered as you do.” He teased with an edge of cruelty. “Nor would anyone be capable of suffering so beautifully.” Loki pulled back and delivered a damning strike. Tony shrieked out past the gag and started wailing in earnest. Loki struck him in perfect rhythm, dedicating himself to bruising the already pained legs. He was perhaps not such a sadist as Tony would believe. By now the nerves were started to defend themselves, a warm numbing sensation leftover from the brutal stings made the belt bearable, but only just.

Tony took several quick, deep breaths, willing himself to keep his legs rigid and standing. He trembled and let his head toss from side to side as tear flowed from his eyes. The crack from the belt echoed in the room and he began to drool out the side of the gag in copious amounts. He was baring down on the wood in his palms so hard he was sweating and his face was red with strain. It only made the ache worse of course, not to mention how every contact made the hollow plug shake in him. But Loki just kept going, pushing him. Testing the limits of his mortal prize.

It ended when he heard Loki give a shuddering breath and realized the gods cock was leaking precum. Loki licked his lips with a certain desperation, shaking so hard he hand to set the belt down on a table and steady himself before looking over his handi-work. “Oh Tony.” He whispered with evident delight. Just as quickly it faded into a ginger guilt. He touched the mortal’s thighs and heard a wet noise manage from the mouth.

Loki chuckled. “You will not be able to stand.” He informed Tony as he undid the bonds slowly, removing the gag and letting the saliva pour out across the shaking mortal’s cheeks. “Oh Anthony, I do get so carried away with you.” He muttered, lifting Tony gently, carefully pulling him over to a wide massage bed and lying him down. “Do not move. You have done so well my love. You’ve been such an impressive boy.” Loki promised, kissing down Tony’s back.

A groan was his only response, but then Loki hadn’t expected anything else at this point. He opened a small cabinet up and took a store of lotions and oils from it, mixing them together. “Shush.” Loki encouraged as he walked back over and Tony tried to move. “No no. You did well. Now is the time to relax and behave yourself.” Loki took the bottle he’s mixed the concoction in and shook it, squirting out the cold lotion onto Tony’s thighs. There was a muffled hiss, followed by a relaxed groan. “Good boy. Let me take care of you.” Loki promised.

His fingers moved with surprising tenderness. Tony could feel the press of the lotion into his welts, but it didn’t hurt. Loki had gotten out whatever passing aggression had happened and was back to his attentive, caring domination. Tony couldn’t know it of course, but Loki thrilled to see him like this. He could easily identify everything; from the light pink marks of the flogger, to the sharp red welts from the cane, and lastly the wide dark bruising from the belt. Loki touched each of them in turn, smiling to himself and almost purring as Tony winced and jerked at being fondled. “I am too cruel to you my pet.” He admitted freely. “But am I not also kind? Do I not make up for my little perversions?”

Tony whined as the strong hands relieved his tension. “Do I get to talk now?” he whispered, arching his back as the fingers slid into the hollow toy, probing him deeply. The engineer released a low, mewling sound as his insides were teased and Loki chuckled to hear it.

“A little, provided you keep a civil tongue in your head.”

“I think you’re an overbearing asshole with a sadistic streak a mile wide and a propensity for using my body like your personal venting tool.”

Loki hummed, nodded, and then began to slowly finger fuck the man. “And you love it don’t you toy.”

Tony groaned and sighed. “I love it.” He admitted and wriggled back onto it, moaning to himself as Loki happily teased him.

“Anthony.” Loki purred, coiling his fingers inside. “Wicked, naughty, perfect Anthony.” He wrapped his arms around the mortal’s lovely frame and held him close, letting Tony nuzzle up against his neck. He encompassed the man, stroking down his hair, tenderly sliding his fingers down the man’s back. Tony got goose bumps all over his flesh, his fingers reaching out to take the god closer for him. Loki let himself be embraced. It was important, especially after such a harsh punishment, to know everything was leveled out once more. He whispered soft words in the man’s ears, coddling him, reminding him of how prized he was to his god.

His fingers slid around the base of the toy and Tony whined as it was teased. “Now, are you be willing to behave yourself, or do you need something a little more devious to keep you in line?” Tony nudged Loki with the tip of his nose like a good pet. “Good boy.” He slid his hands around Tony and lifted him effortlessly. “Would my boy like to fuck in a nice warm bed?” he offered sweetly, Tony flicking his tongue out to lap at the man’s clavicle.

Tony groaned and splayed his hands out over the gods chest, his finger flicking the nipple. He didn’t speak but nodded and closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to rest as they traveled to the bedroom. Loki held him like a child with one arm while the other propped up pillows. He moved Tony into the position he wanted him, adjusting his limbs so that the man’s hips would be supported up by the pillows. Tony wriggled his cheeks, lifting them up, showing off a little. His cock was tucked under himself and snug against the fabric and his stomach.

“Shush.” Loki ordered and spat into the open hole. Tony groaned responsively and pushed his face to the mattress. “Hush good pet. You’ve been so accommodating. You’ll get yours.” His fingers slid in and teased the tissues of the mortal’s asshole. “Good boy. Let’s get you all prepared shall we?”

Tony gasped and his eyes took on the limpid sheen of sex. The hollow toy was removed, leaving him very much in want. There was the sound of a tube squirting and Loki’s fingers moved into his body, probing and testing the hole. They began stretching him firmly as a pair of lips closed in on his cheek.

_Wait a moment…_

Tony opened his eyes and realized Loki was in front of him. Or at least one of Loki sat there, smiling and petting him, soothing him tenderly as the fingers pressed deep. An almost giddy feeling well up in his chest. Clones. He fucking _loved_ the clones. A joyful laugh erupted from behind him and a light slap hit his ass cheek.

“Wriggling pet.” Loki said, but there was nothing less than love in his voice. “Tony, my Tony.” He sighed and rubbed his nose along the captivated man. The other Loki, at this point he wasn’t entirely sure which was real, adjusted himself and spread Tony’s leg, positioning himself under the mortal so that the cock dangled above him. Tony bleated as warmth encased his cock, the fingers still opening him. The clone in front pressed his advantage and Tony sucked down hard on the thick press of a god in his mouth. “More?” Loki purred.

Tony made an approving noise and felt another set of hands slid around his cheeks, holding them open as lubricant was dripped. A fourth finger began to press deep and twist, pulling him apart from the inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered just was the god was prepping him for. But at the moment it didn’t matter. There was a long, sweet tongue gliding up and down his member while he did his best to let one Loki press down his throat. Another was soothing him, rubbing his muscles and helping him to accommodate his masters desires.

All in all, it was utterly blissful.

He moaned the gods name and heard a delighted sigh as it gargled out past the cock. Tony took a deep breath and pushed himself closer to the brush of pelvis hair. When he felt his throat protest painfully, he pulled back, taking another breath and working back down slowly. Loki cooed and stroked his hair, neither pushing nor guiding him but letting Tony focus on his own want to please. It was so much more delicious that way.

“Almost.” Loki muttered and stretched his hand, gauging the pull of the tight anus. “I need you to relax Tony.” He instructed and the clone sucking down cock began to massage his balls, rolling them softly in his hand. Pleasure was swimming in Tony’s pelvis by now and Loki could see the tension in the thighs. That wouldn’t do.

Tony whined when the mouth left him and Loki smiled. “You want to cum? I want my fist in your ass. The moment my wrist breeches your tightness, that mouth goes back to work, understood?”

The human shuddered, gasping for breath and nodded. “Y-yes.” He pushed himself back onto Loki’s palm, eyes rolling back as the tug of his muscles protested. He took a deep gasp and looked back. “More lube?” he pleaded.

“Anything you require.” Loki promised and the bottle clicked open. The sheets would need to be changed after this otherwise someone would be sleeping in a sticky mess. But neither participant gave a damn right now.

Tony made a guttural moan of hunger and Loki tucked his thumb in, shushing and rubbing Tony’s back. A little more pushing and… Tony choked and bowed, his body shuddering. Those long, flexible fingers were now so deep he thought if he coughed he’d spit up a finger nail.

Loki had stopped moving his hand entirely, giving his pet the time to accommodate. He could feel the tight muscles trying to clench shut on his wrist and the sensation was glorious! “Oh Anthony, do you have any concept of how difficult it is to hold back when I am with you?” Loki praised. “I come here thinking of driving you mad under me, plowing you into the headboard. I spend our time apart driving myself half mad as I imagine you full and aching with my cock till you burst! When you come to me I see myself thrusting into every hole and filling you with cum. And yet the moment I hold you I think of nothing but giving you perfect pleasure.” He smiled. “I hold off work weeks and when I see you, it is worth it to hold off a little longer.”

The human laughed, and regretted it because of how it made him bare down. He made little oohing sounds of distress and Loki pulled his hand back out. “You hold off for me?” Tony whispered and turned, looking at the three Loki’s.

“I hold back for you.” Loki admitted. “To enjoy you just a little longer. To prolong every second of bliss you give me.”

Tony blushes, deeply complimented. “You don’t have to.” He muttered. “I’d be just as thrilled to get here and have you fuck me stupid for hours.”

Loki’s expression changed subtly. “You…do not enjoy these games?” His green eyes were wide and worried, afraid he’d pushed too far.

“Hey, have you ever heard me use a safeword?” Tony smiled. “Lokes, I love this. Fuck if I could come here every day and get collared and whipped and toyed with till I burst I would be the happiest bastard in Midgard.” He reached back and took Loki’s hand, running his fingers over the knuckles softly. “But…once in a while…if you just wanted to drag me to bed…”

That was it. He really shouldn’t have given Loki that window! One clone dragged him back and slid Tony into his lap. “Tease.” The god said sweetly. “Wretched, perfect tease!”

One clone parted Tony’s legs and slid in effortlessly, his cock just wide enough to make Tony loll his head back and whimper. Another of the doubles drew forward and lined his cock up with the mortal, taking them both and stroking them in time until they arched together.

“Wh-which one is you?” Tony asked softly, barely able to keep his head as the third Loki positioned himself easily and began to spread lubricant on the joined members. The green eyes met his and he knew. Without another word he pulled the third Loki’s cheeks apart and kissed his lips, slowly helping the Asgardian settle down onto the double impalement.

Loki’s jaw opened wide and he moaned, shuddering at it.

“My dom is such a bottom.” Tony teased and felt the clone’s cock thrust inside of him.

“Does that feel like a bottom to you?” Loki nudged Tony’s neck and nibbled along it. “It does to me.” He said with impish glee and the clones began to work in time.

“Greedy.” Tony deciphered. And it was true. Top, bottom, sub, dom, everything and once and none at the same time. That was his Loki. While one clone used Tony’s ass to pleasure himself, the real Loki settled himself onto the rigid impalement of his second clone and Tony. It was so utterly hedonistic and an experience one couldn’t achieve anywhere but with the quixotic trickster. “Can you feel me?” Tony whispered to his lover.

“Oh yes.” Loki responded with bliss and nudged himself down further. How the god could stretch so quickly, take so much with ease was beyond Tony. He’d give anything to be able to give Loki that kind of pleasure. They’d tried, goodness knows. But in the end it wasn’t pain or fear that stopped it. It was the mind blanking intensity of having two large cocks moving at opposite frictions. He couldn’t take it and had to call stop.

Sometimes there were levels Loki could go to that he just couldn’t take.

The clone inside him lifted Tony’s hips and began to thrust, causing Tony in turn to push deeper inside the true Loki. The reaction for both men was pure perfection. Loki and Tony hollered together as the pressure began to build. Loki slid down to the base of both cocks and whined, his face so plaintive and eager. “Anthony…Tony!”

Tony found his rhythm, both humping into Loki and sliding back down on the clone in time. He relied on the clone to have the strength to support him as he reached forward and began to stroke the Loki riding him. “Wish…clone myself.” He groaned out as Loki gave what little focus he had left to Tony’s words. “Suck you right now.”

The trickster laughed breathlessly and touched Tony’s forehead with his fingers, humming and licking him lips. A moment later a familiar set of hands caressed over Loki’s pectoral muscles.

“Fucking love magic.” Tony gasped out as he watched himself take the place of the second clone, two Tony’s now pumping in rhythm into Loki. It shouldn’t have been possible, but the squeeze on his cock doubled and the faux Tony smirked. “Crazy. Stupid….fucking crazy.” Tony breathed out.

“Not quite. Think you owe me something.” Loki chuckled and commanded Tony to withdraw. Of course the clone was Loki’s not Tony’s, so the mortal couldn’t feel himself penetrating the god anymore. However he could still feel the clone’s cock thick in him as he changed position, kneeling forward to touch Loki’s member with his lips. The moment the mortals mouth opened, the clone thrust forward, impaling Tony to the hilt and pressing him down on the thickness.

Tony had a fantastic view as he both sucked and fucked Loki. He would have given anything to feel both sensations at once, but it made for one hell of a view as he watched his own member, perfectly copied, pushed balls deep into the god. He reached underneath and took hold of his testicles, squeezing them firmly and imagining how that would feel. The clone of Loki seemed to take this as a hint and reached under Tony, taking him in hand.

“Mouth. Cock. Now!” Loki ordered and Tony slid down hard, letting himself pop the fat head down his throat. The ache was perfect, even as he gagged and drooled on it, he loved the hard pleasure. The bucking against his ass spread him perfectly as it drug over his prostate, nudging every little curve along the way. Tony wailed helplessly, bucking back against it. “Damn you Tony. You make me jealous of my own clones.”

Tony gave a long, pressured suck from base to tip and watched as Loki bit his lower lip to stifle a whimper. “Well if I’m not being pleasing enough…” he frowned playfully and felt Loki’s hands press him back to work.

“Never. Never ever less than perfect Tony.” Loki promised and the Tony-clone in him began to pump fiercely. Tony sucked in delight as a thick, hot strand of cum squirt into his mouth. He bobbed his head with great dedication up and down, encouraging every last warm drop into his lips. Loki gave a last shudder of pleasure and the Tony taking him faded out, leaving his hole clutching for what wasn’t there. Loki gasped and lay back, yelping when the real Tony grabbed his scrotum with his teeth and tugged playfully. He looked fit to rail at his mortal for a moment before seeing the delighted smile on Tony’s face. “Scamp. Imp. Fucking teasing creature.”

The clone dispersed and it was just the two of them together. Tony didn’t mind in the least as Loki pushed him down, fondling the cock with his palm. “Want to cum. Please my god.” He begged and Loki lapped at his ear.

The god tapped the tip of the dick, watching the precum dollop out. “You’ve been a very good boy.” He admitted. “And I do so want to spend the day with you.”

“What day? We woke up, ate, and then started fucking.” That earned him a slap and he thrilled.

“You sound as though you are complaining.” Loki snapped and bit his neck roughly.

“Not in the least.” Tony promised faithfully. His hand was smoothly dragging against his skin, palming it with lazy strokes as though he meant to make this last. Tony tried to jut his hips up only to have the base grabbed as he was forcefully put back to the mattress. He made a pouting noise as Loki chuckled.

“Mine. All mine. Beautiful and perfect and all mine.” Loki promised and began to jerk him off, his pacing and hold absolutely perfect. Tony understood the order and forced himself to keep his hips down on the bed. It was an act of trust, giving himself, his body, his pleasure utterly to Loki. Trusting him to know exactly how to bring the mortal to climax without aid. If the god could see how Tony’s legs were straining to keep from lifting into the palm, he paid it no mind.

Slow and stunning, Tony shook like a leaf when he came, all his breath trapped behind gritted teeth and glassy eyes. Loki whispered soft congratulations into his ear and nuzzled down, clutching the man near to him. They wrapped their arms close around one another, sharing warmth without needing covers. Tony could hear a heartbeat and closed his eyes. It was so perfect he almost didn’t dare speak. He had a habit of ruining good moments when he opened his mouth. But then there was something he wanted to ask. “Hey, you want to go out tonight?”

Loki inclined his head. “Trying to escape from me already Tony?” he asked with a trace of humor in his voice.

“I’m serious. Go out with me. We’ll hit a club or something.”

“I was under the impression that the great Anthony Stark attracts paparazzi wherever he deigns to walk outdoors.” Loki said, running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Yeah but I made it here didn’t I?” Tony pouted and looked up. “But I know a place. You might even like it. It’s exclusive and expensive and nobody gets in without a card.”

Loki looked doubtful, but intrigued none the less. “I…don’t know.”

“You could be in disguise. No one would need to know it’s you.” Tony prompted. He could feel Loki flipping back and forth as to whether or not he wanted to risk it. But the playboy wasn’t letting go. He would wheedle a maybe into a yes if it killed him. He laid a hand against Loki’s chest and stroked his thumb over the nipple. “You promised to show me your feminine side at some point.”

The god chuckled. “I suppose...” he hummed until he saw Tony practically wagging his tail over it and lost his resolve. “Alright. Alright! We shall have an outing tonight. But I expect a very obedient boy tomorrow.”

“Totally obedient! I’ll be your perfect little bitch boy!” Tony promised, kissing him up and down all over his cheeks until Loki was practically snorting with laughing.

“Anthony you will be the death of me!”


	3. Saturday Evening

**_Saturday Evening_ **

The kind of place they were going wasn’t the sort one wore leather and mesh to. At least not unless that leather was made by someone in Milan. There was a level of presentation expected, even if you were the billionaire Tony Stark and guest. And the ritual of it was something Tony had familiarized himself with. It was, in its own way, a sort of impromptu gift to Loki. After all, he’d never taken any of his temporary arm candy here.

 _Dionysus_ was his way of showing Loki that this relationship meant something to him.

Exclusivity and discretion was the name of the game here. While paparazzi routinely tried to ferret out who was attending, the front door entrance was only for those who wanted to be seen. A list celebs who’s publicists had advised them a scandal would make for a good publicity stunt on their next movie. Billionaires who needed a distraction from the nasty little rumors about their company being caught in illegal overseas activities. That sort of thing.

But if you wanted in and didn’t want anyone outside the club to know you had been there, the backdoor was far more clandestine. He stepped from the car door into the seemingly abandoned parking garage, walking around to open the passenger door and offer an arm.

A smooth, perfectly manicured hand reached to take his arm as a woman drew herself up gracefully from the seat. Her limp ebony curls fell in lush ringlets about her face as green eyes flashed beautifully. “Not exactly the most impressive spot.” Loki said dismissively, looking around with an air of distaste.

“And you call yourself the god of tricksters.” Tony tsked. “For shame.” They walked past a selection of cars that actually gave Tony a moment of jealousy. He’d driven here in the Audi R8, not particularly out to impress anyone but his date. Some son of a bitch had a beautiful Hennessey Venom GT in so pure a black it made him drool. Tony had to convince himself not to stop and look at it which was aided by the way Loki’s darkly lipsticked mouth pursed as ‘she’ saw him eyeball the mechanical curves rather than hers.

“You can play with your toys later.” Loki insisted.

“Yes, Mistress.” Tony pouted then smiled as walked them to a plain looking set of mechanical elevator doors. Once in, Tony let the doors close all the way and then grinned. “Now here is the fun part.” He pointed to the buttons for floors. “Press that one.”

Loki frowned and pressed the button labeled GF for ground floor. Nothing happened.

Tony pulled a silver card from his jacket. There was nothing written on it. No number or inscription. He pushed it into a slot and suddenly the GF button lit up. “Press it again.”

“Obviously.” Loki chuffed indignantly and the elevator moved. “Do you get the card back?”

“Security measure. You get a card back when it goes back to the parking garage.” Tony grinned as he heard the low thud of club music making the floor tremble. “And here we go.”

The doors opened and Tony chuckled just a bit to feel Loki grip his arm tightly. They walked up the stairs to be met immediately by a handsome man in a pressed button down shirt, a pair of black boxer briefs, and nothing else. “Hello Sir. Hello Mistress.” He smiled brilliantly, holding out a hand to take their jackets. “Have you been with us before?”

Tony smiled as Loki’s cheeks blushed red. “First time.”

“Always a pleasure to entertain new guests.” He smiled and lead them to the front desk, a black marble counter with silver veins running through it. He passed their jackets to the checking counter and handed them both what looked like a menu with bullet points on it. “My name is Gabriel. If you need any help finding anything or any explanations, don’t be afraid to ask for me.” He flashed that brilliant smile again and his blue eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner. “Please take a moment to go over our Rules and By-Laws once you’re seated. Just to let you know, the Servers and Staff are not here for any play time or sessions. The main show begins at ten on the big stage. If you’re interested in booking a session with one of our Dominants or Submissives, please inform your Server and we’ll take care of the rest.” Gabriel rattled all this off with the same friendly efficiency of a practiced wait staff, the smile never wavering from his face.

“Good to know there Gabe.” Tony said with a sly wink at Loki, who could no more take his eyes off the gorgeous brunette man than Tony could with the GT. “Behave, Mistress.” He murmured with perhaps a hint of jealousy.

Loki’s green eyes snapped to him with a confused blink and then turned it into a languid smile. “Oh my pet, all the pretty boys in the world couldn’t distract me from you.” She promised in a silken voice. She accepted the menu and sidled up to Tony, making sure not to look directly at Gabriel again except to thank him for showing them to a table. “Well now, this is certainly more pleasant than a garage.” The god said in an interested tone.

The aesthetic was somewhere between gothic Victorian, industrial, and kink. There was something elegant about the way the whole thing was put together. Between the highly stylized backdrop of the Victorian architecture and seating to the wrought metal design work of the stages and lighting. It all paired very well with the subtle chandelier lightning.

“Yeah I thought you’d enjoy it.” Tony smiled, very pleased with himself as he watched Loki’s eyes wander from area to area, taking it all in. “I somehow doubted a leather bar would fit your style.”

“Perish the thought.” Loki stuck out her tongue a bit and smiled. “Although, never let it be said I was above something a little low and filthy occasionally.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He returned and they shared a burning look as one of the servers came around to get their drink orders. She wore the same uniform of a button down shirt and boxer briefs, which Tony had to admit looked just as hot on a woman as it did a man. Her hair was bright purple and blue and she kept it in two long braids down her back that bounced as she spoke. Tony didn’t catch her name but he saw her recognize him the second she looked him over. Not that she would call him out on it, but he could see the flicker of excitement at having a celebrity at her table. _Must be a new hire._ He thought. “I’ll take a…”

“He will have a rum and coke, heavy on the coke. I’ll have a Pomegranate Martini.” Loki said smoothly and the waitress cocked an eyebrow, nodding with approval as he she hurried to put the order in. Those green eyes looked all too pleased to see Tony look uncomfortable. “Aw. Poor pet. Did you think you’d come out on top just because you pulled me into unfamiliar settings?” She leaned back, quite pleased with her ability to pull together with aplomb. “I’m not the one wearing a cock cage, now am I, Anthony?”

Tony felt a tightening around his groan and licked his lips, unable to hide just how excited that got him. Oh the cage wasn’t the least of it by any extent. But it did get him excited to think of all the possibility to represented. There were a lot of little tricks to dating a mad god. Understanding his possessive nature was one of them. And once Loki had understood the concept of just where Tony wanted to take him, it was almost inevitable that he would want some reassuring measure of control and ownership over his pet.

So the playboy had submitted with a certain level of humility to having the pretty gold cage locked tightly around his shaft, the closing ring cinching his testicles tightly and keeping them neatly packaged. Loki needed no key per say, but was enjoying fingering the little matching gold key on a chain around his neck, reminding his mortal of his position in this relationship.

“Depends on your point of view _Mistress_.” He couldn’t help but add pointedly as he viewed the stunning woman leaning back against the chair. Loki was glorious in any outfit. But it was only the second time he’d been blessed with seeing his god in this shapely female form. The Aesir prince had selected a beautiful dark Kelly green cocktail dress with an asymmetrical skirt that split up the side just enough to show off one long, milky thigh. The leather belt and boots took it that extra step from classy to conquest and damned if it wasn’t doing things for him.

Loki smirked. “I promise you, Anthony, if you think me unable to fuck you into submission simple because I currently opted out of a dick, you will be sorely mistaken.” She hummed as the waitress brought back their drinks and made a point of looking at the little menu they had been given.

Tony looked it over. Most of it was the sort of thing he expected. Not that he’d made a habit of these sorts of places. But in an effort to be prepared, he’d done a little discreet internet research. Most of it was common sense stuff. No drugs, one drink maximum if you were planning on participating. No cell phones or recording devices. Tony pulled his phone from his pocket and flagged down their waitress, handing it off to her. And of course, the absolute ‘Áll participants must be 18 or older’ rule. He set it down after a moment, noticing that Loki was making sure to read every point carefully. “Worried, Lokes?” he asked softly.

“No. I merely want to ensure I’m aware of the dictums at such an event. It’s rather like going to a feast and having to understand the cultural traditions surrounding it.” Loki flipped the pamphlet to the back to look at the clubs logo.

“If you’ve been to a culture where public lashings and orgasm denial are part of the nights entertainment.” The billionaire couldn’t resist adding.

“You should go to a Vanir wedding. If somebody doesn’t start an orgy than it’s considered a sad affair.” Loki sat forward, taking a sip of her drink and humming pleasantly.

“Ya know sometimes, not often but sometimes, I worry I have no hopes of keeping you satisfied.” Tony teased and regretted it as he saw the flicker of doubt in Loki’s eyes. It was replaced almost immediately by that cool deflection he maintained. But Tony knew his master well enough to know a feint when he saw it.

“We all have youthful indiscretions, yes?” The female Loki said, running her beautifully manicured black nail around the sugar coated rim of her glass. “I wage you have been less than cautious in years past. Less than…wise in your liaisons?” He stuck her tongue in her mouth, licking the sweet crystals off.

“Compared to now?” Tony mentally slapped the fuck out of himself. Why? Why could he not, just once, shut himself up? This was going so well! Loki, in a pretty dress, at a posh bdsm night club, getting ready to have the time of their lives out together on a date. A real date and not just a secret night in (which was great in oh so many ways but still). And he just kept putting his foot in his mouth like the emotionally dense…

“We all have our flaws, Anthony.” Loki said, reaching across the table to entwine those strong fingers with his lovers. “I have…many. Do I flatter myself to think that my pet sees past them?”

There it was. He had that strange way of talking. His sentence built from shattering vulnerability to clear towering domination in just a few words. “Maybe I like the flaws.” Tony admitted. “Maybe it makes me feel okay to know that…I can show you mine.”

A smile tugged at the edge of those pretty lips. “What flaws?” Loki returned, her posture relaxing back into cat-like grace. “My boy is absolutely perfect. And if he isn’t I shall train him to be so.” Tony felt another thrill that was forced into obedience as the cage on his cock prevented him from rising. He winced a little and saw Loki’s white teeth grin like a wolf set to pounce. “I like this immensely. Treating you in public the way you adore being spoken to in private. It feels as though I am showing you off as the wanton little slut you are at heart.” He slipped so casually into the role of dominance. It was a mantle he could don at will and yet one he never full relinquished, even when Tony was the one ‘in control’. It was beautiful.

“You say the sweetest things, Mistress.” Tony felt himself tremble as she leaned close, the scent entirely familiar. Lipstick left a sticky warm trail on his cheek and he didn’t dare remove it. That’s what places like this were for. No shame in letting the world see a little mark of ownership here. In fact Loki seemed to delight in the attention they were getting. There was a woman a few tables away, holding herself with a telling posture that would have told them everything even if she didn’t have a cute little redhead submissive on the leather couch being petted. She eyes the two of them approvingly and nodded to Loki.

A show was getting set up on one of the smaller stages and Loki turned his attention that way, curious as to the goings on. Two beautiful subs were being led up on stage, outfitted in some elegantly crafted dark brown leather gear. A mistress stood behind them, smiling as she played to the crowd, introducing her subs as Clip and Clop respectively. It was kitchy, but it added just the right element of fun to the show that kept it from becoming too dark too early. She scratch their hair which had been styled to resemble a horses mane, the two men smiling and acting the part with whinnies and nickers of affection.

“Getting any ideas, Lokes?”

“Perhaps. Though the concept of horses takes me back quite a few centuries.”

Tony stiffened and made an awkward face. “Err…if it makes you uncomfortable there’s another show starting over here…”

Loki gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Oh Tony. Sweet, anxious Tony. Do you fear I will find it unpleasant or do you wind it so worrisome?” She clucked her tongue against her teeth and crossed her legs, slipping her fingers around the knee. “I think you’d make a fond little pony. Such a blustering creature with a long brown tail, accompanied by a suitably large plug up your tight little hole.” He licked his lips, looking Tony up and down. “You do own a horse ranch don’t you? I believe you mentioned it at one point.”

“Yeah. I mean I keep it mostly for business retreats for Stark employees. Supposed to be used for team building exercises.” He flushed, his mind already following the path Loki had set for him. Tony could imagine himself all worked up in the elaborate gear, hands in a tight fitted binder behind his back. A large bit in his mouth, Loki tapping his thighs with a crop to make him prance. Okay it wasn’t exactly his cup of tea but he was willing to give it a shot.

“You rent it out though for parties and group outings yes?” Loki continued. “Something to think on, when the weather changes of course. Can’t have you sleeping in a cold stable.” She leaned back and gracefully slid her foot out from the knee high boot. Tony would have gone his entire life believing nobody could get their foot out of a knee high boot without a second person helping. But Loki did it effortlessly, showing off the pretty black stockings with little patterns on it. The foot disappeared under the table and Tony’s eyelids fluttered as a toe caressed his inner thigh.

Tony bit down on his tongue as the balls of Loki’s foot slid up and down the tendons of his thigh. The trickster was up for a tease and stopped just short of pressing a toe under his pet’s sac, rolling around it instead. Loki folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, watching as Tony’s eyes closed and he began to breath steadily through his nose, trying not to let everyone in the room know what they were up to.

Not that anyone would mind. At most it might attract a few viewers interested in watching a female dominant toy with her pet in the most subtle fashion. Tony realized he should have expected something like this. Of course Loki would use the atmosphere to his advantage. Of course he would seize the opportunity to drive his mortal pet wild with the possibility of the most humiliating discovery. On top of that, every little stroke and his cock tried valiantly to rise up against the oppressive cage and failed. He could almost hear it whine pathetically.

Loki shifted in her chair, lifted the other foot, and pressed the point of her heel into Tony’s scrotum.

“Ahha!” Tony gasped out and slapped a hand over his mouth. Too late. One of the other couples dotting the place had noticed the game and tapped the person next to them, nodding in their direction. Tony flushed bright red to see a few eyes turn to his embarrassment. A few sly smiles and little comments passed between the on-lookers, though no one moved to interrupt. Almost as if they dare not risk disturbing this little scene.

Loki’s heel pressed down and Tony shuddered as the stocking toes stroked his bulge, still managing to stimulate him past that golden chastity device. He felt warmth flood his face and could no longer help himself, gripping the sides of the chair rather than cover his mouth. Those green eyes watched his distress with easy amusement. “Keep your hands there, boy.” The female Loki warned and smoothly ran a hand across Tony’s chin, then down to undo the first two buttons of his shirt.

A few people hummed and gasped to see the gold collar around his neck. Tony felt a dark squirming in his chest. Loki’s face might be largely unknown, his female form unseen on this planet for the last several hundred years. For Anthony Stark though, there were undoubtled people here who’d spoken to him face to face. People he’d brokered deals with. Who knew him not just by reputation.

And now they knew something nobody would have suspected. Tony Stark was a submissive.

It was strange the way that concept both thrilled and humiliated him. He’d never really been submissive with any of his other lovers. Sure he wasn’t going to complain if a woman wanted to get a little rough, slap him or pin him. But for the most part it was unstructured. The end result of too much alcohol and absolutely no self-restraint. Tabloids could have fun getting their interviews out of his one night stands but it was all over within a few days.

This was different. This was Tony sitting there, obediently grabbing the sides of his seat while a woman who was very clearly in control of the situation showed off his collared neck as she teased him into strained agony. This was him watching as people whispered and viewed him with open joviality as he showed just what a good sub he was. Tony Stark; billionaire, philanthropist, bitch boy.

He let out a strangled moan and Loki hummed with pleasure, removing his feet from Tony’s genitals. He gasped with relief and there was a smattering of polite applause at the display, everyone looking well entertained before turning their attention back to the main stage or their own conversations. It took the man a moment to reorient himself, straightening up in the chair and taking a long drink of his rum and coke.

Loki’s eyes glittered with delight. “Oh Anthony, that was perfect!” He looked positively giddy as what they’d just done, fingers still playing with the ring on the throat of Tony’s collar. “This was such a lovely idea.” He admitted and smiled radiantly at his toy. “You will be rewarded for this, especially if you continue with such behavior.”

Tony couldn’t quite bring himself to lift his eyes from his drink, but nodded and smiled. This didn’t quite feel how he thought it would. Maybe a small part of him had thought Loki would be overwhelmed at the prospect of playing in public. Perhaps he’d thought that a femLoki would be a little easier to contend with. Or maybe it had just seemed like a really hot, kinky idea and he hadn’t thought it through. But right now, in this second, he felt so overheated he wanted his shirt off. His cock was throbbing and angry with him at being so controlled. And more than anything he wanted to look to see if anyone he knew had seen that display. Dionysus ensured absolute privacy to its members. But if he saw someone like Hammer wandering the glossy tile floors, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to look himself in the mirror again.

A hand touched him gently. “Tony. Tony come here.” Loki insisted in soft tones, pulling the man over to come and sit closer to her. She tugged until her was by her side and leaned in, tucking her head into Tony’s chest and clinging to him. Playing the role of a doting girlfriend, even just for a second. Stroking his ego enough to help him feel steady. Loki’s fingers toyed with his chest just above the reactor, splaying out as the god hummed. “Did I press too far?” Those wine dark lips asked with a hint of worried pout.

He couldn’t help himself. Tony closed his eyes and stroked her hair back, letting his fingers tease through a black coil. “Not too far.” He promised. “I just…you know you have fantasies and when the reality happens you sorta have to step back and take stock.” He thought for a moment, watching the trainer with the pony boys up on the stage put them through their paces. “Maybe I was surprised by you. You always said you weren’t the type to share.”

“Am I sharing you, Anthony? That is like saying that if someone wears a diamond necklace to a feast, then everyone is wearing the necklace. I allow others to view and admire you, always content in the knowledge that while they may think of themselves wearing you, it’s my neck you are clasped tightly around.” Loki sipped his drink and looked quite pleased with her analogy. “But really now, why did you look so shame faced? Your eyes darted about the moment you regained some holding.”

Tony coughed, straightening himself up as best he could. How could he explain himself without hurting Loki’s feelings? It wasn’t like he was having second thoughts. No, their little display had left him way too hot for that. But he was having doubts.

Loki’s grip on his arm tightened. “We do not have to stay. We can return.” There was a real edge of fear there and Tony didn’t miss it.

“No! No defiantly not. It’s just the whole…ya know when it’s just us then that’s it. It’s you and me and you’re the only one I have to worry about impressing. But out in public I’m kinda used to being Tony Stark and I always have to be Tony Stark.” He felt her fingers stroking him patiently and sighed. “That’s the one thing I don’t have to be when I’m with you.”

Loki fidgeted in her seat, looking a little flush and deeply flattered. “Ah the life of privilege.” She couldn’t resist a little snark over his commentary. “Still, Anthony we do not have to play here…”

“I want to. I really do. It just…you know what it looked like in my head and how it felt having other people see what we do…”

Loki purred softly, bringing his finger up to the ring and tugging Tony down to lick at his ear lobe. “Anthony, you need only speak your safeword and we will quit this place. For any reason, for any need at all. I wish to play. I wish to show off what a sweet fuck toy I’ve trained. But I will not for one moment risk your happiness.”

His stomach settled, his nerves slowly going down to a manageable level. “I want to be here. I want to stay. Just, maybe let me tell you when I feel okay playing?” he asked with big brown eyes softly asking.

“Of course sweetling.” Loki agreed and tangled his fingers in Tony’s short brown hair, playing with it absently. He was showing his dominance and willingness to comfort at the same time. Saying in his not too subtle way that this handsome billionaire was his and his alone, and yet impressing upon Tony his desire to comfort.

A show was starting up on one of the secondary stages. A man was preparing lengths of rope, adjusting hinges and D-rings, checking his workspace over with careful calculation while a lovely young woman knelt at the front of the stage. She has her hands neatly folded behind her head, pretty tits with rose colored nipples thrust out invitingly. Tony realized the woman was wearing a specially made leather collar with a soft fur lining. That caught his attention more than anything else. Sure he liked Loki’s Asgardian fetish for anything gold, but it could wear heavy when he had to have it on overnight. Mabye he could talk the god into a less chafing number.

“She’s very pretty.” Loki said, not a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Huh? Yeah she is. I think they’re going to do a suspension.” They both turned, watching as the man reached down to stroke his slave, whisper in her ear before she nodded and he brought her some water. He must have given her permission or something, because a few people in the crowd started talking to her and she lit up, speaking to them with smiles and laughter as she fell back into kneeling position.

“Do you wish to get closer?” Loki asked.

Tony pouted his lower lip out. In one quick bit of teasing, Loki had gone from curious in these new surroundings to utterly taking control of the situation. He really should have known better. But there was a kind of strange delight in seeing his unflappable god continue to be unflappable. “Sure. Come on.” He nodded to the waitress to came with a tray, took their drinks, and walked with them to the new stage.

Once they sat down, Loki tapped the waitress. “That young woman, is she a regular here?”

Their waitress smiled. “Yes Miss. That’s Lisbeth and her handler Mr. Fluffy.”

Loki’s eyebrows hit her hairline. “Mr. Fluffy?” her vocal tone slipped from lilting feminine to masculine in heartbeat.

The waitress’s grin got bigger. “You’ll see.” She set down the drinks and asked if they needed anything else before going to her other tables.

Now the small stage had their absolute attention. The man now dubbed as Mr. Fluffy looked like a brute straight out of a biker gang. Taller than Tony and only a little less muscular than Thor, his arms flexed powerfully as he set up the rigging and began to move Lisbeth into position. Tony never had much patience for rope work himself. It took time and you really had to know what you were doing or risk injury. But it was something else entirely to watch a pro at their game. You got the feeling this guy was only taking his time for the sake of the show. And the submissive, for her own part, was squirming happily, as if she was too excited to contain her energy. Mr.Fluffy gave her ass a few quick swats to bring her into the right mind frame, smiling as he did so and chastising her out loud for being an overeager slut.

“Yes Sir!” she said with a jaunty little salute. Given that she was now upside down and hanging from her ankles, it was quite a feat. The crowd laughed. Her handler started snorting and had to stop to until he could get himself under control.

“What a sweet thing.” Loki admitted with a smile. Mr. Fluffy, finally having regained his composure, managed to bind her arms behind her back comfortably and gave her face a light smack for being such a cheeky girl. He slid a blind fold over her eyes and hoisted her up, bringing her to the center of the stage so that she could be viewed from all sides. Rather than bother with corsetry or leather, Lisbeth was naked and displayed and lovely.

Tony and Loki watched with rapt fascination as Mr. Fluffy’s posture changed, He straightened up, a dark look on his strong features. “Are you ready slut?” he asked in a staunch, commanding tone. Poor thing was still wriggling with excitement as she nodded. Without missing a beat, the dominant began tickling the hell out of her, making the girl hiss and shriek with laughter. She jerks and wrestled in her suspension, snorting as his fingers pushing into her ribs, her belly, her thighs. It was hilarious to watch as she muscles contracted and jerked, trying to escape without really wanting too. Mr. Fluffy was smiling, thoroughly enjoying tormenting his charge.

That was about the time Tony realized Loki’s eyes were locked wickedly on his face. “No!” he whimpered. “I hate tickles!” he squirmed and Loki trailed fingers between his thighs, giving just a suggestion of it. “Lokes…ah! Lokes!” he jumped and pleaded by biting his lower lip. Without thinking he knelt in close and flicked his tongue out at the nape of the gods neck, pleading like a good pet. “Please.”

Loki humphed but relented. “Very well. Still, I shall have you bound one day and you will be helpless as I make you whimper so prettily.” He swore and took another sip of his drink. Mr. Fluffy had moved from the tickles into something more appropriate to his name sake. He removed two fur padded gloves from his bag and began rubbing her up and down slowly, letting the touch stimulate her skin softly. It was a tease of course. His hands stayed away from her nipples or pussy, keeping her on edge as he stroked. His submissive sighed happily, letting herself go as limp as her bonds would allow.

Mr. Fluffy kissed the back of her thigh and reached out his hand, asking if anyone would like to come on stage and give it a try.

Now it was the gods turn to give Tony a pleading look. “Oh like I’d pass on the chance to see my hot date play around with another woman.” He grinned and sat back. “Go right ahead, just be nice.”

“I shall endeavor not to ruin the jaunt.” Loki said smartly ad walked to the front of the crowd. It didn’t surprise Tony that Mr. Fluffy’s eyes landed on her right away. How could he not when that backside started swinging. He offered a gentlemanly hand to the female Loki and assisted her in mounting the stage.

“And what’s your pleasure, Mistress?” he asked and offered her a table of items.

“I think my own hands will suffice, if that would be permissible.” Loki asked in turn.

Mr. Fluffy put a hand against Lisbeth and she nodded. “I’m game, Sir.”

Loki strode forward, kneeling down just enough to come close to Lisbeth’s face and introduce herself. Whatever game the femgod gave, Tony didn’t hear. But she laughed jovially and nodded. Tony felt another uncomfortable tightening at his crotch as Loki licked her fine nails and began stroking them gently over the exposed skin. Like the dominant male, she avoided everything too exciting. Loki kept her touch light and teasing and the submissive woman leaned towards it, moaning softly.

It was magnificent. Tony took a long drink and swallowed. Loki was smiling radiantly, teasing the poor thing just a tad. With a flourish she turned and the scratches began to rake a little deeper, leaving pink lines in her skin. The woman moaned and twisted, not distressed but rather pushing herself around to try and find that touch.

“Impatient isn’t she.” Loki said and the crowd laughed.

“She’s spoiled.” Mr. Fluffy admitted with a loving smile.

“Why have a pet if you don’t mean to spoil them?” Loki’s quasi-Britsh accent really sold the whole elegant power dom thing she was rocking right now. Those nails moved quickly over every inch of flesh, the lines slowly becoming scratches which then carefully turned into little welts. It wasn’t much, and Loki was so well practiced that he never let her bleed.

Tony licked his lips and watched as Loki teased and the woman began to pant. Oh he knew that feeling. That hot blooded hunger that wanted more but had to wait. Lisbeth bared her teeth and groaned as Loki’s nails made little grooves across her inner thighs and she arched in her bonds. His cock twitched with aggravated interest and he could almost feel his balls clench tighter in anticipation. He groaned, glad he’d talked Loki out of using the sounding cage tonight. He was still getting used to the idea of having his manhood all trussed up and confined. The idea of someone putting a metal sound in it was something Tony had yet to warm to.

Loki had finished with the lovely lady and bent down to give her a light kiss on the cheek as the gathered crowd applauded. Tony laughed as Loki came back, a pleased blush on those high cheeks. “Enjoy yourself did you?”

“Very much.” The trickster admitted and patted the front of Tony’s pants. “You’re behaving admirably, Anthony. Perhaps you’d like a reward?” Loki reached forward, tugging at the man’s tie.

“Did ya have something in mind love?” Tony asked, letting himself be pulled forward to feel those perfect nails rake gently over his scalp.

“The good Mr. Fluffy was kind enough to inform me of a room upstairs where we might provide a show of our own.” The god chuckled, biting his lower lip with anticipation. “I do recall voyeurism being amongst one of your desired fantasies.”

The engineer paused. Okay yes he’d brought it up before. The thought of being blindfolded in a room full of people. Forced to preform and obey, to make a spectacle of himself on his own terms, ones that had nothing to do with the legacy his father had left behind. To be wanted, needed, adored by the crowd because he was a lusty little submissive eager to please. It catered both to his fetishes and he desperate desire to be loved.

And yet…the prospect of doing it here, in front of people he might know… Tony swallowed hard. Did that frighten him or arouse him more? _Only one way to find out._ “Ok.” His chest suddenly felt heavy as Loki stood, winding a thin gold chain from her hands like a magician at a show. She clicked it onto the ring of his collar, tilting her head as they walked through the growing crowd.

“Stand up straight pet.” Loki ordered with a click of her heels as Tony endeavored to obey. There was something very chastising about doing this in public. He tried to keep his eyes on Loki but couldn’t resist looks to the side to see if they were being watched. Eyes had already turned to them the moment Loki had clicked the leash. There was something in the air of this place that seemed to call attention to a show about to start. Without needing direction the fem god only needed a little tug to pull her prize through the crowd and around the corner, leading him up a set of beautiful wrought iron stairs. Tony began to feel heat in his cheeks and neck as he saw a second floor full of people dancing. A deep, rhythmic bassline kept the hips moving as men and women in suspended caged swayed too and fro for the viewer’s pleasure.

But Loki only had one interest, and it was the man on his rein. They climbed a second staircase and the third floor was suspiciously quiet. The floors and walls had damask carpeting and the lights had been dimmed to create a seductive environment. The raven haired woman turned to him with a lusty grin. “I asked if there was somewhere here one could go for a more intimate audience.” Loki admitted as he tugged Tony to a red door with a silver handle. “I think you’ll find this just to our liking.”

The door swung open and Tony felt his heart sink down into his stomach. A single chandelier hung above a gilded chair in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were soft cushioned benches and seats full of people in stylish Venetian masks. Once it was realized that someone was entering, Tony could feel their gazes shifting one at a time to him. His feet dug into the carpeting and a moment of fear gripped down in his chest.

Green eyes beckoned him forward and Loki’s hand rested on his chin as a soft touch of reassurance. The mortal took a deep breath and followed obediently. He couldn’t resist a glance to his surroundings, looking at the people who were ready for a good display. It was like something out of a Kubrick film. Tony was used to people who dressed to impress and held themselves with a high society demeanor. But the atmosphere in the room had no arrogance to it. Everyone felt composed. Content to admire and enjoy whatever they were presented with.

Loki pulled him up to the center, but did not let him sit. “Down.” Her silky voice commanded, leading Tony onto his knees. She leaned forward with a keen expertise, undoing the black tie from around his neck. “You trust me, yes Anthony?” Tony shivered but nodded. “Then you know I will let no harm come to you my sweet. Close your eyes and surrender.” She gave him a deep, lip over lip kiss, pushing her command, her possession, her affection into his body through one simple gesture. Tony felt the nerves in him double and when the kiss broke, her suddenly felt like a child. And like a child, he looked at the one person who seemed so in control to guide him.

And Loki understood. She pressed the tie against his eyes, binding it tightly and jerking the knot closed. It wouldn’t slip even an inch no matter who messed with it. “On all fours, Pet.” The god commanded and a soft chuckle ripples through the audience. Tony whined without meaning to and the laughter increased. “Now, now. It’s his first time with an audience. But hopefully he’ll remember his lessons.” Her hand caressed his ass and dipped down between his thighs to grip the unprotected sac.

Tony nodded quickly. Unsure as he was, there was something to be said for submissive pride. In a room full of dominants, there was only one person he really needed to be concerned with pleasing. He had to give his trust that Loki wouldn’t let anything happen that Tony wouldn’t allow if asked. Not that he was afraid of this turning into a gang bang situation. _Okay that’s actually kind of hot but no._ Loki had made it clear that he did not share.

But then what did the tricky bastard have planned? Was this what Loki had meant about wearing a diamond necklace to a feast?

The leash tugged and he was given no choice but to follow, crawling on his knees in a very nice suit. He couldn’t see where he was going but could hear the sound of fabric rustling as they drew closer to the circle of onlookers. A man’s voice sounded out, asking permission to look him over.

And to Tony’s surprise, he heard Loki respond: “Of course. Be my guest.”

Tony gasped as strong, masculine fingers grazed over his hair and ruffled it like a dog, scratching down his scalp. The person took their time, thumbing over his cheek and lifting his head, turning it from side to side as someone made a whispered comment. There was a throaty chuckle and Tony heard Loki’s clear laugher. The flush on his cheeks had to be red by now as another person was given permission and began to feel down his back and ribs. The sound of footsteps grew closer and there was the sensation of being closed in amongst people.

That had never been a sensation Tony was overly fond of. He’d been surrounded by press before. But in truth it was endurable because he knew Happy had been there with the limo the moment he wanted to make an escape. Even at social events in a room full of people, he’d never stayed longer than he’d needed to make an appearance and get out. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle a crowd, but something intrinsically needed to search for an escape route. If only so that he could be sure one existed.

Right now, his only escape route was chatting with someone above him as a third pair of hands began to travel up over his thighs.

A hand cupped him between the legs and Tony gasped out, just barely keeping himself from jumping away. “You keep the poor thing caged?” a woman’s voice asked.

He could feel Loki’s grin from here. “This is his first time out in it. I thought it best given the environment and his… reputation.”

Tony made a sound in the back of his throat as the woman refused to withdraw her hand and began to knead his genitals through the pants. It wasn’t necessarily a good sensation. The palming of the fabric against his balls was nice, but his cock was trying valiantly to harden and all that did was press the tender flesh against the unyielding metal cage. Tony gulped down and tried to think of anything else to make himself go flaccid again.

The woman’s hands withdrew only for another, much firmer grip to come down and cop a feel off him. Tony shook his head and shook as he was intentionally groped and fondled absently. No one spoke directly to him as hands wandered his body over the clothes. If they had compliments, they addressed them to Loki on what a fine little Pet he…she had. Tony felt a creeping sensation that made the back of his throat burn.

Amongst all the fondling, he knew one hand the second it touched his neck and stroked him tenderly. Without hesitation he turned into the palm and gently lapped at it, smelling the perfume he’d bought Loki months ago. The touch became more affectionate, stroking him and helping to keep him calm in this new experiment. Tony took a deep breath. As long as he knew Loki was looking out for him, he could handle this.

It was only when he felt like a dozen people must have rumpled his suit beyond repair that Loki seemed ready to move on. “I think my Pet might have overdressed for the event.” The comforting hand left him and Tony felt adrift. “Would anyone care to help remedy that?”

Whatever single was needed hand been given. A strong body hauled him up under the arms, pulling him into a gentle but firm choke hold. He twisted a little, not meaning for disobedience but just trying to see how much they meant to hold him. The grip tightened enough to keep him steady without hurting him and Tony heard Loki give a warning cough. “Good boy, settle down.” Said a rough male voice in his ear. Hands touched eagerly down his neck and began to pull at his shirt. There was a ripping sound and the clacking of buttons hitting the floor.

 _Well that shirt’s done for._ He could feel the subtle difference between male and female hands as his clothing was torn from him. The shirt, the belt, the pants all hit the floor with total disregard for their value outside of this room. It was a very confirming gesture. Loki had made him remove his clothing and surrender his independence willingly, asserting his dominance because Tony had offered his submission.

This was different. Here dominance and submission was assumed because otherwise he would not have walked into the room. This wasn’t a cruel stripping of his pride. This was the recognition that clothing didn’t belong on a pet. Tony gasped and began to pant as his body was left exposed. Perhaps the most humiliating was that they had left him his socks and underwear, as though trying to give him some little shred of dignity to cling to.

He wondered how long he had before that was taken.

The inspection began again at Loki’s insistence, only now he could hear the female voice growing distant. It actually frightened him a little. He was being hauled off, manhandled and lifted so that anyone who wanted could stroke down his pectorals and abdominal muscles. Someone buried their hands in the soft hair of his chest and played with it freely, admiring how soft it was out loud. Someone else did the same with the hair on his inner thighs and tugged it roughly till it pinched before giving him several light smacks. The whole time, Tony kept trying to turn his head so he could listen for the sound of his security talking. After a few minutes, it was drowned out by the voices of people he didn’t know exploring him.

His leash was pulled just tight enough to press his neck, keeping him under strict control. “What a stubborn pet.” A man’s voice said loudly. “If I was lucky enough to have a creature like this, he’d never go a day without a good whipping.”

“Looks like his mistress has that well in hand.” Another man said and Tony was turned around. Loki had tended him sweetly, but a mortal body just doesn’t heal from bruises quick. The lashing his god had done on him the day before had left dark bruises and a stripes along his backside. Someone whistled and touched them very gently, making Tony’s hairs stand on in.

Someone scratched them not so gently, and he couldn’t stop the peel of whines.

“Gently, my friends.” Loki’s voice was like heaven in the crowd. “Don’t over do it.” There was a light kiss to Tony’s brow and he turned towards it, staring to feel a little dizzy. “Good Pet. Ready for more?” Tony gulped down, taking a second to steady himself before quickly nodding. “Alright, enjoy.”

Whatever signal they were waiting for, Loki must have just given. Tony was pushed down to the cold wooden floor, arms hauled back behind his body. He struggled just a moment. Whoever was holding him down began to stroke him patiently, making soft little shushing noises and bending his arms with careful precision. “Easy now, easy.” He said softly. “I know it’s your first time. That’s always the hardest.” His voice was level and calm as the sensation of nylon rope began to bind around Tony’s body. “Don’t worry. Your Mistress has her eye on you.”

Tony would never feel more grateful to anyone than he did to that guy in that one moment. Submission can be a strange and terrible thing. No matter how much faith you have in someone, the mind loves to play dirty tricks. The sharp fear that maybe, just maybe, Loki wasn’t even in the room had crossed his mind. So had the worry that maybe Loki didn’t care what they did to him. It was near panic inducing.

And with just a few soft words, someone had let him know that the person he relied on was unwavering in their attendance.

Tony took a deep breath and let himself relax into the hold.

“Good pet.” The same voice said and finished the box arm tie. A smack on his ass and Tony was lifted up into a standing position before being shoved towards what he could only hope was another pair of arms. He tried to stabilize himself and barely succeeded before female hands grabbed him and did the same thing, sending him spiraling. There was a sense of good natured amusement as they tossed him back and forth, watching to see if he could catch himself in time. The two times he failed, Tony never hit the floor. Someone made sure to grab him and pull him up.

Tony began to sink into it. It had been frightening. Still was to some extent. But these were practiced players. And Loki was there. He could tell every time those arms closed around him and gave him a loving pinch. The next time someone caught him he laughed without thinking and there was an impromptu cheer and spontaneous “Good boy!” from different directions. A strange high filled his mind and Tony started giggling, feeling the rush of praise wash over him. He let himself fall and the next person who caught him rewarded him by pinching his nipples and teasing them till he whimpered.

“Nnnah!” His lips opened to let the sound escape and a thumb held them open.

“Enjoying yourself, Anthony?”

Tony smiled against the fingers and sucked them into his lips, nodding eagerly.

“Shall I let them go further?” Loki’s voice sounded deeply amused by the prospect.

Tony leaned forward, touching his forehead to Loki’s chest. “Yes, please Mistress.” He whispered so softly he could barely hear it.

The next touch to find him was a sharp slap across his nipple. Then another, and another. He yelped with the first few then grit his teeth to wait them out. He was maneuvered somewhere and held still long enough o feel another rope being tied onto the bondage. There was a lifting sensation and a little bit of the weigh was taken by something else. He wasn’t being suspended, just held in place so that he couldn’t escape.

He heard a familiar _swishing_ sound come from behind him and quickly spread his legs, bracing for impact. A pair of strong fingers grasped his nipples and tugged as a rattan cane found him across the ass. Tony shrieked freely, arching himself away from the sensation. A few simple, well-paced strikes tingled along his ass cheeks and then another good hard one found the mark. He went up on his tip-toes as it burned into him, his nipples firmly pulled down.

Ten in, he found himself whimpering constantly. The hands that had tugged his tits now soothed over his pecs, easing the pressure. “Good pet.” Said a female voice.

The next person decided his balls sac was a far more inviting target. Tony went ramrod straight as his testicles were kneaded roughly as a hairbrush found his ass cheeks. His underwear was tugged down as he was left with it around his ankles so the next person could admire the square pattern the brush left on his rump. There was talking all around him, comments on everything from his appearance and obedience to what got the next turn with him. But Tony couldn’t make himself focus on anything but if someone told him he was doing well.

He was exposed and humbled, red assed with his tidy-whities around his ankles and a cock cage over his dick. Tony Stark, tamed at last by this strange woman who no one would ever guess was a god in disguise. And tonight, when all was said and done, Loki would probably drag his ass to bed and fuck the living hell out of him till he forgot his own name. If he didn’t do it now just to prove he could.

Okay so there was technically a rule about any actual penetration beyond sex toys at the club. That was the last thing on Tony’s mind right now. Everything was becoming sound and scent and instinct. As the next barrage of striking began, he didn’t even try to hold back his howls. Someone was poking his cock very precisely with a dull rod and it was both exciting and humiliating.

A leg was lifted and bound and the next thing he knew he lost his sense of balance. He now had no choice but to swing back and forth as the blows fell. His cock was swollen and over-heated. Tony could feel precum desperately trying to squeeze it’s way out of the confined thing. Somewhere in the midst of all of it, he smelled Loki’s perfume and felt a cool washcloth being pressed to his face, rubbing his body down to help calm him. “Loki…” he whispered dryly, trying to move towards the sensation. A wry chuckle answered him and plush lips kissed him before his other leg was hauled up and balance ropes were added to help with weigh distribution.

All the touches, kind and cruel, left him. Tony hung in the middle of the room as he heard footsteps retreating. As he began to shudder and find his breath again, the familiar noises of wine being poured and general chatter reached his ears. He whimpered in soft questioning, but nobody answered him.

It took a few moments for it to sink in. Right now, he was nothing but a decoration to be admired while the people took a break from playing with him. It was the worst possible sensation for someone with an overactive mind. While they sad a drink and chatted, Tony was left alone with his thoughts, his sensations and his horniness. He began to twitch in the bondage, making soft mewling noises to plead for attention.

 _Please. Give me something. Anything._ He wriggled a little more and felt himself slowly spinning. A hand grasped his sac out of nowhere, not even bothering to acknowledge him directly. A hard sensation clamped down on the skin of his testicles and a weigh dragged them down as Tony let out a yowl. Again, attention disappeared. But he got the point.

You’ll be used when we’re good and ready. Until then, hang there like a good little sub.

Tony took several deep breaths, willing himself to remain calm. It was a lot like meditation, a skill he’d never bothered to master. He focused himself entirely on this one, simple task. It really shouldn’t be that difficult. Just relax. Ease into the bondage. He wriggled just enough and it dawned on him that the ropes had created a harness for him. The pressure was minor at best and if he sank forward a little, it caught and held him easily. He began to accept the sensation of weightlessness. The slow rocking back and forth.

His body began to drop down from the natural high.

His muscles went lax.

Tony gave a low moan and there was no resistance in him when Loki’s hands undid the blindfold and shielded his eyes from the dim lightning. He nuzzled slowly into her palm like a cat and felt a heady glee overtake his mind as she smiled brilliantly.

“Oh Tony.” She cradled his head as he was lowered to the floor. “That was beyond perfection.”

A round of applause went up. The dominants in the room helped undo the ropes and brought him a blanket, a bottle of water. Several stopped and sat down on the floor, asking him if he was okay. If he enjoyed the sensation. Tony couldn’t find words to answer any of them with. He just nodded absently, whacked out and blissful in the female Loki’s lap as she stroked his hair and held him.

At some point the room must have emptied out, because Tony hear Loki’s natural male voice take over. “You did so well, Anthony. I don’t think I could be more proud of you if I tried!”

Tony looked up into Loki’s eyes, the shining sea of green beaming down at him. With one last lurch of strength he flung himself into Loki’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and squeezing down tight, sobbing helplessly. “I love you!” He gasped out between breaths. “Oh fuck. Fuck I’m sorry! Didn’t mean it to come out like that.” Tony sniffed, unintentionally wiping his eyes on Loki’s dress. “Fuck.”

Loki’s stunned silence made the Tony freeze. _Oh shit. Oh shit what did I just say?_

And just as quickly, arms stronger than iron clung to him and pulled him into a full embrace. Loki seemed determined to drag Tony into his very being, pawing and nuzzling at him with avaricious dedication. “Tony. Tony you sweet, silly man.” He moaned out, burying the exhausted mortal against his body. “Close your eyes lover. We’re going home.”


End file.
